


Begging for Beskar

by TibbieTibbs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Armor Kink, Boba needs to pay Fennec more, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Pulling, LOTS of ORAL, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader really likes their armor, Rimming, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Takes place after season 2 but Grogu returns and the Razor Crest is OK, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, helmet kink, ménage à trois, porn with a little plot, the armor stays on during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TibbieTibbs/pseuds/TibbieTibbs
Summary: Okay, if you were being honest, then yes. You had an armor kink. Maybe even a bit of a helmet kink, too. You knew it, and after the last time, you think maybe the Mandalorian knew it too.So, when he brings you with him to visit an old friend, you find yourself with a little more Beskar than you bargained for.
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/Reader/The Mandalorian, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 60
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

“Tatooine?” You shifted in your chair, finally recognizing the coordinates on the dashboard, “Why are we headed there?”

“A quick pit-stop.” The Mandalorian was easing the ship out of hyperspace, getting ready to pilot down to the planet’s sandy surface. “I have an old friend on Tatooine. The last quarry we picked up has some information he’d like to hear.”

“Got it. Should I get them on the sled?” You stood from your seat, stretching your tired legs. The Child was seated in the seat next to you, he lifted his arms and you grabbed him, balancing him on your hip.

“Yes, thank you.” He nodded your way as the tan, sand-carved craters and valleys on the surface started to come into focus.

Expertly climbing down the ladder one-handed, you set Grogu on a crate while you keyed the sequence on the carbon-freezing chamber. He chattered at you as you worked, and you made a big deal of showing him all the blinking buttons and switches. 

He followed you down the hall to grab the repulsorlift-powered hoversled that Mando typically used to transport frozen quarry. After a quick check that Mando was still piloting, you let Grogu ride on it on the way back to the freezing chamber. You both were laughing as you rounded the corner at a run, bouncing a little as the ship made its shaky, but safe, landing. 

You and the Child were still stifling giggles when the Mandalorian joined you, his heavy boots clanking down the hall as he approached. You shot him a smile as you set the slab horizontally on the carrier, giving it a pat. “All set.”

“You two behaving yourselves down here?” His voice rumbled, his hand brushing the small of your back as he moved around you to the hoversled.

“Never.” You chirped with another smile, subtly leaning into the touch. 

The ramp from the ship lowered, and you took a moment to pick Grogu up and tuck him onto the hoversled before Mando pushed it out onto the sandy terrain. 

Following from behind, you shielded your eyes to the glare of the twin suns. As you take in your surroundings you suddenly come to a dead stop, as Mando and the Child continue in front of you. Mando noticed after another couple steps, and circled back.

“Is this…” your voice is uncertain, “Is this, uh- Jabba’s Palace? Should we leave Grogu on the ship?”

You didn’t know why you were asking, there was no mistaking the collection of large, red-stained, cylindrical buildings. A chill ran up your spine, and you shivered slightly, even in the afternoon heat. Mando bent his knees slightly to meet your eyes.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, voice gentle.

 _Did you?_ The answer was easy and came quickly - yes. In the months since you joined his crew, the Mandalorian had proved himself time and again to be an honorable man, and had always done his best to keep you and the Child out of trouble. Not that trouble didn’t occasionally find you, but you had never felt unsafe when he was near. 

And now that you had begun sleeping together - recent development after several weeks of increasing sexual tension, ending in you getting bent over the cockpit controls and getting absolutely _railed_ , those feelings had only increased. 

“Always.” You nodded resolutely, and forced your legs to begin moving.

“Then we will be fine. The Child will be, too. Let’s go.” 

The Mandalorian took the lead, and you helped steer the hoversled up to the door. A panel on the tall, iron door slid open, and a TT-8L/Y7 droid extended from the slot. The sun glinted off of Mando’s silver beskar helmet as he responded simply, “Tell him I’m here.”

The droid retreated, and after a long moment, the front door creaked open. You slowly let go of the breath you had been holding, and tentatively stepped in after them, sneaking the Child into your arms to keep him close. 

A sharp contrast to the open, unbearable heat and brightness of the twin suns, the inside of the palace is cool, cramped, and shaded, the walls draped with soft cloths and soft lighting. It was nicer - cleaner, than you expected. A Gamorrean guard approached, and Mando allowed him to take the quarry, and the three of you followed him down the long, dark hallway. 

The hallway opened up to a large throne room, with sandy floors and arched ceilings. The room was decently busy, your eyes roamed around the room, taking in the other beings - both humanoid and droid. Ignoring the curious looks - you were used to them after traveling with the beskar-clad Mandalorian, you finally looked at the throne, and your heart caught in your throat.

It wasn’t Jabba, or another Hutt for the matter. It was a Mandalorian, legs spread and lounging on the ornately-carved, intimidating throne. He sat as if it were the most comfortable seat in the world, as if the stone had been carved specifically for him. Casually seated on the steps leading to the throne was a beautiful human female, with dark clothing and intricately braided hair, a rifle slung across her back. 

Mando was already facing the throne, and nodded in greeting at the seated Mandalorian. You froze, unsure. Did you bow? _Kneel_? As your gaze did a quick sweep over him, a small, tucked away part of your brain thought yes - yes you _would_ kneel for this man. But that thought was gone quickly with a small shake of your head.

The best choice was to do what Mando was doing, which was standing still. You copied him, Grogu tucked in your arms. Surprisingly, you noticed Grogu was reaching out for the two strangers with his small green arms, as if in recognition.

The man, well, you assumed it was a man under the armor, stood and descended the steps in front of you. You surreptitiously took in his frame, he was broad all over, standing just a couple inches shorter than Mando. He approached Mando with a swagger, and after a pause, reached forward and they clasped each other’s forearms. 

“Olarom,” The man greeted the three of you in Mando’a. His voice was rough, pitched even lower with the vocoder in the helmet, and you felt your skin prickle.

“What have you brought for me?” If you had been looking up, you might have noticed his helmet was tilted towards you, instead of towards the quarry to Mando’s left. 

The Mandalorian shifted a step in front of you, replying simply with, “Information.”

With a nod, the man gestured towards the woman, who rose gracefully to join you. Her long legs carried her across the room effortlessly, and she snapped her fingers at the Gamorrean. The guard moved to follow her with the hoversled. 

“Fennec.” Mando inclined his head in greeting.

“Nice to see you again, too.” Her smile was wry, “Let’s take this somewhere a little more private.”

You trailed behind the three of them as the woman named Fennec led you down through a darkened hallway next to the throne. The two Mandalorians were conversing quietly in front of you, and you gripped Grogu a little more tightly as you passed small groupings of mercenaries.

At last, she opened a door to a warm antechamber, which led to a larger, private dining area. The room had a table that could fit 6 comfortably, lined with metal chairs. The walls were covered in rich fabrics, standing out against the metal-paneled walls. There was an intricate door on the back wall, which was cracked open to expose a bedchamber. 

You carefully chose a seat next to Mando, with the Child sitting happily in your lap. To your surprise, Fennec had a small smile for him. Maybe that’s how they all met, you mused silently, the Child had a strange way of bonding strangers together. 

“You and your son look good, Mandalorian.” The other Mandalorian said, choosing the seat across from him, instead of the head seat. Fennec slid into the seat next to him, across from you.

“Thank you.” Mando responded politely, turning his helmet to face you. He introduced you to the two of them, “This is Boba Fett, he has taken over the Palace. And this is Fennec Shand, renowned mercenary.”

Boba Fett. _Of course_. The infamous bounty hunter. You curse internally, of course that’s who this is. You had heard some rumors that he had returned but had not taken much stock in it - rumors flowed freely like spotchka in a cantina. Your stop suddenly made a lot more sense. 

The surprise must have shown on your face because you heard Fett laugh gruffly, “Back from the grave.”

You ducked your head, a blush coloring your cheeks. Not realizing who he was made you feel like an idiot, but thankfully they had already moved on. 

Mando explained to Boba Fett how he had stumbled across the quarry you’d brought in, a Rodian in a cantina who hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut after the drinks started flowing. Offworld, he thought he had been clever speaking in Huttese to a few of his cohorts. 

You were seated the next table over when Mando had suddenly become very still, tilting his head to hear better. That was enough for you to catch on, and the two of you had used what Huttese you both knew to piece together what sounded like the beginning of a plot to usurp Jabba’s Palace from the recent occupant. You had no love for the Hutts, so at the time you’d been surprised when Mando seemed suddenly interested. 

But, you hadn’t questioned him when he told you to head back to the ship with Grogu, or when he showed up an hour later, the Rodian slapped in binders. You just fired up the carbon-freezing chamber, and slapped the sucker in.

“You speak Huttese?” Fett interrupted to ask you, mildly impressed.

“Enough to get by.” You shrugged with a small smile. “Mando speaks it as well.”

His fingers were steepled as he listened, and as Mando wrapped up the story he nodded. “Thank you, my friend. We have suspected something, but we did not have proof.”

“It’s the least I can do after you helped us.” Mando inclined his head, referring to himself and Grogu. “I only hope his information can be of use.”

You fell into a comfortable silence as the three of them caught up. Fennec was polite, and was the first one to fill you in on how they met, giving you an abridged version. At some point, Grogu wriggled out of your lap and climbed into Mando’s, stretching his little arms before starting to doze. 

The sight of the Child curled against him, Mando’s thumb gently stroking his tiny green hand, made your heart ache. You loved the little guy almost immediately, and the Mandalorian had really grown on you, too. They had become so special to you, it was hard to imagine life without them. 

The talk continued, you got a quick play-by-play of how the three of them met, your heart shooting up to your throat as you heard about Grogu being captured by Imperial. You sighed when you heard how brave Mando was to go after Moff Gideon, something you had heard about, but not from Fennec’s point of view. These two were interesting, and you could see they had been kind to both Din and Grogu, and it made your heart happy to see it. 

Your mind wandered as the conversation turned to business, covering the expansions Fett was planning now that the Palace was his. Taking a moment to reflect, you admitted that things had been feeling a little off since you got here, and you were certain it was because of the other man - Boba Fett.

It had taken you a while to figure it out, but you had eventually been able to figure out how to tell when Mando was looking towards you, verses somewhere else. 

And this man had been staring at you on and off throughout the whole night. You had politely averted your eyes at first, not wanting to offend Mando’s friend. But this had been going on for a while, and you weren’t sure what his problem was. 

You glanced up and sure enough, he was facing your way again. This time you held his gaze as long as you close, but before long you could feel a blush starting to creep across your cheeks from the attention.

His helmet tilted perceptibly to the side at that, his hand clenching into a fist on the table. You dropped your gaze after that, guessing you must have offended him at some point during the night. Or maybe he just didn’t like you. 

Or _maybe_ \- and Maker you would _die_ if this was the case - maybe he noticed the way your gaze kept coming to sweep over his armor. You had never met another Mandalorian before and you were fascinated. For instance, the sensor sticking out of the helmet, what was _that_? You’d have to ask Mando what that did later. 

Jumping back into the conversation, you realize Mando was just starting to stand, “I’ll be right back, just going to take the Kid on a walk to stretch his legs.”

You could do with a stretch yourself, it had been a couple hours since you arrived. But part of you was enjoying the rest, it was a change to sit in something other than the seats in the cockpit. He must have noticed your internal struggle because as you started to stand, he protested, “You can stay and rest, it’s no problem.”

It would do good for the two of them to have a little bonding time, so you nod. Mando gathered Grogu up, and you watched him slip out the door a moment later. Smiling after them for a moment, you turned to face the other two, but Fennec must have slipped out while you were distracted. You were left alone with the kingpin, Boba Fett. 

He stood slowly, helmet sweeping the room seemingly automatically. You took another peek, taking in his frame and his overall presence. He held himself confidently, and it was easy to see how he became the leader here. Suddenly, his helmet snapped towards you, and he started to advance. 

Your heart began to beat quickly, this man was slowly invading your space, and you weren’t sure when Mando would be back. Your fingers clutched at the armrests. He said he wouldn’t be long, but he also only just left a few minutes ago. 

Boba stalked towards you like a tiger, the lights glinting off his armor. He stopped short of where you sat, but still a little too close for comfort. Despite being uncomfortable, part of you was a little turned on, and you unconsciously pressed your thighs together. 

“What do you do for Din?” He asked, surprisingly casual, leaning against the table. His knee brushed against yours as he slowly spread one leg to the side. 

Your eyes bounced up, surprised he used Mando’s name so casually. Temporarily stunned, you took a moment to find your voice, “Uhm- I’m his mechanic mostly, but I also watch the Kid, turn in quarries, little stuff like that.” 

“Good with your hands, then?” Fett’s voice was light, but you heard the innuendo. Your temper flared at his unwarranted remark. 

“And with my mouth.” You shot back, crossing your arms. “I help translate, too. But I’m sure Mando can tell you all about that.”

“Lothcat has claws.” Fett drawled, humor in his voice, “Don’t worry, little one - he’s told me enough.”

Your heart pounded in your chest, unsure of what to say. Did Din mention you to min? More importantly - was he _coming on to you_? Right now, while the two of you were alone? You thought Din had said he was a friend. 

Boba Fett’s helmet tipped as his eyes scanned over your body slowly, “You _are_ pretty, has Din been keeping you all to himself?”

There was a click and a slight hiss, and then Fett’s hands were rising over his head as he slowly eased off his helmet. It hits the table with a full thud, but your eyes had already dutifully slid shut. 

“He has you well-trained, doesn’t he girl?” Fett asked, his voice lighter without the helmet. You felt his gloved hand trail against your cheekbones, feather-light. 

You keep your lids closed, you knew the drill from the long weeks spent with Din. _Never look, ever._ You had seen how important his creed was to him, and took this request seriously. 

“I told you,” a voice crackled from the doorway, “She likes it on.”

Exhaling in relief, you cracked one eye and saw that Mando had returned, but then your forehead wrinkled in confusion. One - his words didn’t quite make sense, and Two - he was no longer holding Grogu. 

“Mando?” You asked, worry in your eyes. 

“He’s fine,” Mando soothed, he had expertly interpreted your expression, “He’s with Fennec for a bit. She’ll take good care of him.”

This answer didn’t do anything to help your confusion. He slowly approached you, passing Boba until he was at your side. His gloved hand brushed your long hair back from your shoulders, thumb gently caressing the slender column of your neck. 

Boba Fett was watching both of you carefully, you could sense it even though you weren’t looking at him. The sudden, public display of affection, even if it was slight, had you even more confused than before. 

“Din doesn’t share.” Fett bluntly stated from his perch. “But then again, neither do I. He must really like you, to bring you here like this.”

“Wait - share?” Your eyes snapped to Fett’s face before you could stop yourself. You shut them quickly, but you could still see his bare face in your mind - scarred and bald, quite a bit older than you, but very handsome. 

“Don’t worry princess, you can look.” He stood, curling a finger under your chin. He applied pressure, tilting it up so you could see his face. 

“Careful now.” Din says with a hint of a growl, “We can still leave, she hasn’t decided yet. I haven’t decided yet, either.”

Your mind was still spinning, “Decided what?”

Fett’s lips curled into a cruel smirk, “You haven’t told her?”

Din was silent, standing eerily still next to your shoulder. You looked at him from where you sat, questioning him with your expression. He sighed in resignation, hand brushing your shoulder. 

“It sounds foolish now,” he slowly admitted. You waited, patiently encouraging him to continue. 

“But I thought, after what you said about my armor and uh, the other thing - that you might like an uh, _encounter-_ ,” he was choosing his words carefully, “With both of us. Together.”

Oh. _Oh_. Memories flashed into your mind, as you slowly recalled the night he was referring to. 

—

_The Mandalorian was sitting in the pilot’s seat, legs spread, with you crammed between the seat and the console. The day had been stressful, he hadn’t gotten as many tracking fobs as he wanted from Greef Karga, and you were trying to distract him._

_For the most part, it was working, his helmet was tipped back, and your mouth and hand were wrapped around his thick cock. Soft moans were coming from his vocoder, his hips shifting under your ministrations._

_Your other hand roamed, stroking down his beskar breastplate, enjoying the cool metal beneath your fingertips. After a moment you moved to his armoured thigh, running your hand down the ridges and feeling his strong muscles underneath it._

_There was something about his armor that was so attractive, so enticing to you. He always commanded attention in it, and exuded danger wherever he went. It made your knees weak and stomachs clench sometimes to watch him in his element._

_His gloved hand cradled your neck, pushing his cock deeper down your throat, and you moaned around it. Pleasuring him with your mouth got you off too - and doing it while he was wearing his armor was pure bliss._

_“Do you like my armor, cyar’ika? You can’t stop touching it.” His voice was dark and sinful, peppered with the occasional groan._

_Nodding, your eyes met where his would be under his t-visor. He groaned, fingers tightening as he eased your lips off his cock. You mewled in disappointment, but then his hand was covering yours, helping you stroke his length._

_“I love watching you fuck me in it.” Something about his attention always made you want to confess. “And I love looking at you when I suck you off.”_

_You ran your tongue over the tip before adding ruefully, “I wish I could do both at the same time.”_

_His cock jumps in your hand at your admission and he groaned deeply. After a few more strokes, he aimed his shaft at his torso and thrusted one more time into your hand. You watched, transfixed, as he released all over your fingers and shot long, thick ropes onto his chest. A deep, satisfied moan came from beneath the helmet, and he finally relaxed back against the chair._

_Resting your head against his thigh, you sighed happily as you sucked your fingers and his gloves clean, before pushing to your feet to grab a cloth to clean him off._

_“Where do you think you’re going?” His question froze you in your tracks. You turned slowly, blinking down at him. He’s gazing at you, charged heat rolling off his body in waves, “Clean me up.”_

_Gazing at him, you sink to your knees in front of him. Your hand came up to touch him, but he caught it immediately._

_“Clean me up with your mouth.” He gently amended._

_Your eyes cloud over with lust as you understand his meaning. Leaning forward, your tongue swiped over his breastplate, cleaning up the come that had landed there. The moan you made would be incredibly embarrassing if you weren’t so engrossed at the moment._

_You relished in the task, cool beskar against your heated lips and tongue. Taking your time, you make sure every inch of the shiny metal is clean, while the Mandalorian watched your every move, humming his approval._

_When you are done, you peek up at him from under your eyelashes, planting a kiss against the center of the Iron Heart set in the middle of his armor._

_“Good girl.”_

_Later, when he sunk his fingers deep into your sopping cunt, you came harder than you ever had before._

—

More images filtered into your thoughts, of you sandwiched between them - _two_ sets of hands roaming over your body - a cock in each of your fists - and then, being completely dominated by these two, powerful men. You shook your head, trying to clear it, while your mind raced through your options. 

“Oh, uhm -“ you clear your throat, your voice was pitched too high, too obvious. 

That wasn’t what you had been thinking when you told Din that you wished you could do both. To be honest, you weren’t thinking much about anything, other than him, and a wild fantasy. 

You lick your lips and try again, “Uh, are you okay with that? _Sharing_ , I mean.”

He considered your question for a long moment, “I have thought about it a lot, and - yes. I should be, in theory.”

So he _had_ thought about it, sharing you with another Mandalorian. This whole thing right now was premeditated. Was he turned on by that thought, _sharing you_ , or was this purely for your pleasure?

Din must have seen your hesitation because he added, “I want to do this _mesh’la_ , if you want to.”

“And uh, what about you?” Somewhat satisfied, you turned to ask Boba Fett nervously. 

“I’m sure I’ll survive.” He replied sardonically. His gaze is heated as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. 

You sucked in a deep breath and nodded, heat rising to your cheeks. If this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, you didn’t want to miss it, “Then, I’d uh, like that. _A lot_.”

Boba smirked, and Din’s gloved hands smoothed over your shoulders soothingly. Your brain raced, and you were feeling a mix of excitement and trepidation at the recent turn of events. A rough voice broke you out of your thoughts. 

“Come here.” Fett commanded, voice low and gravely. 

Carefully you stood, this was all uncharted territory for you. You took a few wobbly steps until you were in front of him. Fett was broad, you had noticed that right away, and with the armor he seemed to loom over you, your eyes were just barely level with his shoulders. 

“Kneel.”

Your knees hit the floor with a thud before the word was fully uttered. He had a commanding presence, and in this moment you ached to obey. 

“Obedient little thing, isn’t she?” Fett taunted, as he grinned in Mando’s direction.

“Only sometimes.” Din had taken your seat, carefully watching the interaction with interest. His legs were parted, knees bent casually as he leaned back, a hand hooked in his belt.

“Lick it.” Boba Fett growled at you, his legs firmly planted shoulder-width apart. When kneeling, your eye level was waist-high, and your eyes slid over to the Mandalorian, questioning.

His fists were clenched, but after a moment, he nodded, “Do as he says.” 

It was embarrassing to admit, but you had already taken stock of Fett’s armor, _several times_ , and cataloged how it differed from Din’s. His armor was worn, and you suspected freshly-painted, but there were divots and dents that told stories of past adventures. 

The pauldrons were not as pronounced, and there was no signet. But one of the first things you noticed was the olive-green codpiece - the piece that was now inches from your face. 

Obedient eyes rose to lock with Boba Fett’s and you leaned forward, lips parting as the tip of your tongue brushed against the metal of his codpiece. An ache made your core and chest tighten as your tongue scraped across the cold metal, leaving wet trails behind. 

Your tongue traced the piece, finding the ridges and grooves that had been long since painted over. You finished your exploration with a slow, opened mouth kiss planted against the curved lower ridge. 

His gloved hand reached to fist in your hair, craning your neck back until your mouth was disengaged. A thin strand of saliva trailed from your plump lips to the wet metal.

“You weren’t kidding,” he said, thoroughly entertained by your enthusiasm. “She _is_ eager.” 

“Probably soaking after that.” Din commented, helmet tilted towards you.

You shot him a wounded look, though you had limited mobility. _Was he making fun of you?_

Embarrassed, you spit out, “If you two keep teasing me, I’ll go find a ‘trooper to fuck instead.”

Twin rumbles of laughter issued from them, before Din is brushing back your hair from your flushed face, “You’re not going anywhere, sweet girl.”

Din reached his hand out, gently pulling you to your feet. Your other hand braced yourself on his arm, and you took a moment to give him a small smile. His other hand came up, rubbing a gentle, soothing circle on your hip. 

He turned to look at Boba Fett, who was making his way towards the back of the room. Your hand still grasped in Din’s, you let him lead you towards the entrance to the bedchamber.

Heart still hammering, you glanced through the doorway as Fett threw open the door, helmet tucked under his arm. The room was decorated in the same fashion as the dining area. A large bed took up a majority of the room, with two plush chairs and a low table set to the side. There were matching doors to a refresher and a closet tucked to the right side.

When you tore your eyes away from the room, you noticed both men were facing you in contemplation. You feel your cheeks heat under their gaze, and Din is the first to move, stepping in front of you.

“Still okay?” He asked, hand cradling your jaw and pressing his helmet to your forehead. You nod, feeling butterflies churning in your stomach. 

His hands dropped, starting to tug the hem of your soft, white shirt from where it was tucked in your trousers. When loose, he gently slid your vest from your shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind you. Suddenly, another set of hands circle your hips from behind, and a broad, armored chest pressed into your back.

Fett’s fumbled with your belt, working the clasp until it clicked open. You gasped as his large hands slid up to your waist, jerking you back against him. His codpiece dug painfully into the small of your back, and you lifted your arms so Din could lift your shirt over your head, joining the vest on the floor. 

Din’s fingers plucked at the button on your trousers, pulling down the zipper before sliding the tight canvas down your thighs. Before you could bend to remove your boots he kneeled, tugging at your laces with his hand wrapped around your calf.

Rough hands slide up your waist from behind, cupping your breast over your breastband. Boba’s hands groped your chest, dipping his head so his nose traveled the column of your neck.

“Look at the great Din Djarin, kneeling for you.” His rough voice groaned in your ear, pausing to swipe his tongue along the shell. “I’d kneel for you too, but it would be to bury my mouth in your sweet cunt.” 

A low whine snaked out from between your lips, and you were a little surprised to hear Din groan as well. Your knees felt weak, like they were about to buckle. He removed your boots, and tugged your trousers the rest of the way off before standing. 

Boba planted a quick kiss to the side of your neck, before nipping it with gentle teeth. You could feel your arousal pooling between your thighs.

It was just then that you were aware that you’re just clad in your undergarments, while they were both fully clothed. A thrill ran through you, shooting straight down to your core. 

“Get on the bed, sweet girl.” Din instructs, voice lower than usual, even with the vocoder. 

Slowly, you backed up until your thighs hit the tall bed, pushing yourself up on the mattress as your legs dangled off the floor. Both men faced you, all clenched fists and looming figures. You suddenly felt small and a little nervous, and you bit your lip as you thought about your next move. 

You didn’t need to worry though, Din was easing toward you, bringing your hands to his waist. Grateful, you smiled up at him. Your hands had this memorized, unclasping his bandolier and belt, popping the button, sliding down the zipper. He rid himself of his gloves as you worked, and you saw Boba did the same. 

Zipper down, you reached in his pants and found him hard and aching for you. You drew his thick cock out, hand stroking his length and planted a wet kiss on the tip before you reached over for Boba. 

He caught your wrist in a tight grip, “Not yet, princess.”

Their hands, one gripping your shoulders and the other sliding down your thighs, pushed you back against the mattress. Your head was angled near the edge and you laid diagonally, and your legs dangled off the other corner. 

Din’s hands bushed down your hair, touching your soft lips before he reached for your breastband, slowly unwrapping you like a present. He rumbled in approval when they were free, large fingers cupping your flesh and thumbs rubbing against your taut nipples. 

Fett hummed his approval, and his hands joined Din’s, rough and calloused against your soft flesh, leaving you panting with want. His eyes dragged up to yours, a hungry flame heated in them.

“Implant?” He asked, simply.

You nodded, taking his hand and dragging it to the spot on your hip, letting his fingers dig in. He smiled, giving your breast another squeeze before moving further down the bed. 

Din moved above your head and shifted forward. You opened your mouth, his cock sliding past your lips. Your tongue flattened against his shaft as you tasted him, hard and aching, pre-cum dripping from the tip. 

His hands drifted down your neck, brushing over your shoulders before landing on your breasts again. He squeezed them gently, brushing your nipples with his fingers as he began to roll his hips against you, pressing himself further down your throat. 

You felt Fett kneel between your legs, a sight you ached to see with your own eyes. Nails bit into your hips as he grasped your undergarments, tearing them slowly down your legs. Now bare, his hands gripped your thighs, spreading your legs open wide for him, your obvious arousal glistening on your inner thighs.

“You were right,” he commented to Din, thoughtful. “Soaking.”

Satisfied, he carelessly threw one thigh over his shoulder and then he was on you, tongue striping up your cunt and licking like it was his last meal. You yelped at the sudden attack, your thigh and heel pressing against his strong back. His tongue was unpredictable, dipping into you one moment, before zeroing in with tight, practiced licks to your clit. 

After another long lick he pulled back, his teeth moving to scrape your inner thigh as he moaned, “She tastes like honey. Do you taste her before you fuck her, Mando?”

You moan around Din’s cock, it had twitched in your mouth at Fett’s words. Maybe he _was_ into this, after all. The thought turned you on ever more. 

Din had used his mouth on you, once, and had been a heavenly experience. He had just come home from a hunt, a few days later than scheduled, finding you curled and sleeping in his bunk. It was late, and he killed the low light you had left on for him, leaving the room pitch black. You woke to his lips on shoulder, blinking awake as he made his way down your chest and stomach. 

When he reached your cunt and his tongue stroked against you, it was heaven. That was that night that he had told you his name, and later you came with his tongue pressing against you, and his name like a song on your lips. 

Fett’s tongue returned to your clit, and then you felt a thick, rough finger start to slide into you. There was no resistance, you had been wet enough before he started eating you out. Your hips bucked, seeking more, and his other arm moved to press against your hip bones, holding you in place as his mouth pressed harder against you.

His technique is different, Din had taken his time, each lick and stroke akin to worship. Fett _took_ , his fingers pressing into you as he added another, tongue stroking in precise licks that were almost painful. 

Din’s hand reached down, brushing against your neck as his hips shifted against you. Your head was still dangling off the end of the bed, a position that the two of you had figured out helped with fitting his length down your throat. His thumb dipped into the hollow and followed straight up the column of your neck. 

You knew what he saw - your neck muscles flexing, and the bulge of his cock deep in your throat. On a good night you could get him off in no time like this, but tonight he was taking his time, moving in long, slow strokes before pulling back to let you breathe. 

“You look so good.” He crooned, praising. “You're doing so well.”

His voice, rough and strained, combined with Boba Fett’s ministrations were proving to be too much, you could feel the heat and pressure reaching a breaking point within you. Legs and abs clenched in anticipation, and you whimpered needily. Your hips shifted with his licks and then you were there - whimpering as you came hard against Boba’s mouth, feeling the pleasure shoot through your body. 

He licked you through it, tasting your release. Boba never stopped as you pulsated around his fingers, still pressed deep and curling within you. You heard a groan from Din as your moan vibrated around his cock. His fist came to grip his base, easing himself out of your mouth. 

“Want to show him how good you take my cock?” He asked, giving his length a slow stroke. 

“Yes, please, need you.” You groaned, hips already starting to seek friction again.

Din moved around you until he was near Boba’s shoulder. Boba gave your cunt one last, long lick, tasting the wetness of your orgasm. He used the back of his hand to wipe his lips, glossy from his work. With a low hiss he rose from his kneeling position, and moved in a slow semicircle around you. 

His face curled in a smirk as he stood by your shoulders, watching Din rub the tip of his cock against your clit and folds. His lips parted and he groaned as Din started to ease into you, his thick cock stretching you even with Boba’s preparations. 

Boba moved up the bed, bending and pressing his lips against yours as you started to cry out. Your moans are swallowed and you taste yourself on his lips, and on the tongue that pushes into your mouth. Hands grip his shoulders and you pull him closer, your tongue stroking against his as Din slides the rest of the way into you. 

The kiss broke and he pulled back, giving you a genuine smile for a moment before bending to kiss you again. Din has started to thrust, his arms hooked under your knees and holding them up. Taking the moment while you were distracted, he’s started to pick up the pace, the slaps ringing throughout the room. 

Boba leans back, replacing his helmet and started to loosen his clothing, taking his time to remove his various belts and codpiece. Your eyes found Din, he’s watching you with such fervor that it makes your chest ache. His hips stuttered for a moment as your gaze wandered down to where you are joined, his cock splitting you open. 

“You feel so _good_ , Din.” You panted, eyes flipping up to where his were behind his visor. “Always so good.”

His fingers gripped your legs, thumbs stroking your smooth skin as he pulled you tight against him. You took a long moment to gaze at him, at this man that meant so much to you. 

The clink of a belt caught your attention, and you reached up to help Boba with the fastenings. He groaned as you tugged at the zipper of his trousers, drawing his cock out. Thicker than Din’s but not quite as long, you couldn’t wait to stroke it. 

Boba Fett kneeled on the bed next to you, and you angled your shoulders and head to reach him better. Your hand stroked down his length and you pulled him to you, enveloping his tip in your mouth. 

He cursed, voice deep and crackled from his helmet, “Stars, what a sweet mouth.”

Setting your legs down, Din’s hands stroke up to your waist, his hands anchoring in place. He uses his grip on your hips to pull you towards him, meeting his thrusts and pushing him to bottom out inside out. The force of it hurt but _kriff-_ it felt so good to be full of him. 

Concentrating on Boba now, your tongue wrapped around him inside your mouth, and your hand reached against his pants again. You tentatively eased inside, fingertips brushing against the coarse hair and the base of his cock. They wandered down and he stilled for a moment, but then groaned deeply when your hand cupped his balls, cradling them just as a thrust from Din pushed his cock down your throat again. 

“Fuck,” he growled. “Good girl.”

You hum around him, feeling pleased. You give them a gentle tug as you lick and he’s started to thrust into your mouth again. His hands are wrapped in your hair but not tugging or holding, just enjoying the sensation. 

Hands stroke what doesn’t fit in your mouth and you give one more long suck. You ease his cock out of your mouth, but keep stroking it as you look at Din. 

“Flip me over, I want to feel-” you try to explain, but he already nodded in understanding. 

Your grip loosens and Din slipped out, and he helped shift you so you’re on your knees. His hands raked down your back, settling on your hips. One hand left to guide himself in, and he slammed forward, driving himself to the hilt in you again, armor cold against your bare thighs. 

Boba shifted around until he’s kneeling in front of you, and you took him in your mouth again. It took you a few minutes to get your rhythm, Din’s thrusts knocked you forward, and Boba’s grip had you rocking back. 

After a moment the three of you get it, and the two men sync up their thrusts so you moved between them perfectly. Din would stroke so deep, and then you would rock forward and Fett’s cock would sink into your throat. You whined, being trapped between them felt so _good_. 

“Doesn’t your girl look good choking on my cock?” Fett purred, his large hands anchoring your head and neck in place. _Your girl._ The possessiveness sent pleasurable shivers down your spine. 

A thrust from Din pitched you forward and you groan, the cock in your throat moving uncomfortably deep. You inhaled sharply through your nose, saliva pooling in your mouth as you struggled to breath for a moment. 

His hands loosened, and you turn your head to the side to gasp, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. Chest heaving, you take a moment to rally as Fett stroked his length, his large hand wrapped around his sizable girth, slicked with your spit. 

“She looks better bouncing on mine.” Din’s voice was gruff, but a hand left your hips to smooth down your back soothingly. 

Their brief show of macho competitiveness left you preening, and you adjust your mouth to take him again in earnest, trying to swallow him again. 

“Steady, little one.” Boba’s voice was amused. “Just keep it warm for me. I want to fuck you when he’s done wrecking you.”

You groaned around him, you couldn’t believe some of the things he had said to you tonight, it was like he was able to read your fantasies. With the way Din had lost his rhythm for a moment, you now felt certain you had been correct in thinking he was enjoying the company as well.

Doing as he commanded, you hold your mouth as still as you can, keeping his hard length nice and warm in your wet mouth. Your eyes fluttered shut, wanting to do your best for both of them. 

Moments later your eyes spring open, fingers brushed between your legs, circling your clit and making you jump. Your cunt clenches, gripping Din’s cock in its warm heat.

“Getting close _Mesh’la_.” He growled, one hand gripping your hip and the other circling faster. “Need to feel you cum on my cock first.”

You cried out, rocking back against him as you started to feel the heat coil in your belly. Din was behind you, opening breathing heavy, and you thought about his trim, muscular body and armor flexing behind you. 

Boba was still clad in his beskar armor as well, his trousers tugged down just enough to show a band of bare skin, dark hair dusting down to the base of his cock and heavy balls, a hint of the v-shaped muscles. 

Din’s fingers circle _just_ right and then -

Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck_.

You felt yourself cresting, your walls starting to flutter and clench around Din. Normally you’d be vocal, moaning your release, but your mouth is still full so you moan around that instead. Drool dripped from your lips as your eyes roll shut as your orgasm crashes around you, even harder than the first. 

“Good _fucking_ girl,” Dins snarls, feeling you tighten around him and your slick dampen your thighs. He picked up the pace, slamming into you hard enough that your head crashed into Boba. With a dark chuckle, he pulls your mouth off your cock, and let’s you tug on it instead, stroking his cock slickened with your saliva. It twitches in your hand as Din fucked you into the mattress, and it’s then that you let your moans echo around the room. 

With a snarl his hips snapped against yours and then he was spilling into you, murmuring praises and promises to fill your sweet pussy to the brim. Your hips cant beneath him, milking out everything he has. After a contented moan, he removed his cock from you and lowered himself on the mattress behind you.

On your knees and elbows, your head dipped down to the mattress as you caught your breath. Your arms and legs felt like jelly, a residual pleasure making you feel so relaxed. You don’t notice Boba sliding behind you until his hands haul your hips upward. He slid his cock against your ass, dipping down to your wet folds.

“Ready, princess?” He asked, his cock tilting forward to rub against you, becoming slick as it brushed against Din’s come and your wetness. 

Rocking your hips against him, you glance over your shoulder and nod with a small smile. Your breath catches in your throat as he pressed forward, sinking into you with one deep thrust. Biting back a cry, your teeth clenched down and your hands fist in the sheet. 

“Still so tight, so _good_.” Boba all but purrs, pulling most of the way out before slamming into you. His girth stretched you out, burning deliciously as your body adjusted. His grip is tight, fingernails biting into your skin. 

Din had pulled himself off the bed, dragging the chair closer so he could watch while he recovered. His breath came in heavy pants, his helmet tipped up to the ceiling while he caught his breath. 

One of Boba’s hands left your hip and you felt it wrap around the back of your neck, forcing your head down and against the mattress. It felt so good to be completely _manhandled_ , to be fucked and used like this. His body loomed over you, muscular torso pressed against your hips and keeping you in place, the armor biting into your skin. 

The noises that come out of you are primal, moans and cries that come from deep within your chest. You were impossibly wet, and he was able to slide in and out of you with little resistance.

“Who fucks you better?” Din questioned, voice a growl. He shifted, moving so that his elbows are braced on his knees, attention laser-focused on you. 

Your hands fisted in the sheets, gripping them so tightly that your knuckles were white. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than staying conscious, but you wanted to answer him, to make him happy.

Din _knew_ you, what you liked, how your body reacted. He was always observing, memorizing what motions made you keen and sigh against him. Fett was different - an animalistic kind of rough, he kept your teetering unpredictably between pleasure and pain. 

Where Din was a campfire; protective and warm, but still dangerous - Fett was a wildfire, with the potential to burn down everything in its path. And you? You were just a big, dumb moth, drawn to the flames. 

But it really wasn’t a question, there was only one answer. 

“You, always.” 

A sharp crack sounded, and then you let out a mix between a yelp and a moan as the pain from Fett’s slap radiated from your ass cheek. You felt yourself clench around his cock in an automatic response and he moaned.

“He may fuck you better, but I’m the one that’s going to make you come twice tonight.” He vowed, darkly. 

His hips rocked, and the grip loosened on your neck. Boba leaned back, slowing his pace and stroking in and out with deep thrusts. Your wetness and Din’s come stained your thighs, and the sound of him entering you was sinful. 

One hand palmed your ass, giving it another smack. A groan came from deep in your throat, and you felt him squeeze the pinkened part of your flesh. 

“Maybe next time we will fill both your holes. Would you like that, _mesh’la_?” He mocked Din’s earlier words, as a thick finger came to brush against your other entrance. He was rocking against you, rough but steady thrusts that were slowly getting you closer to the edge again. 

“Careful.” Din warned, but he is still lounged in the chair, one long leg thrown over the arm. He watched your reaction closely, helmet tilted to the side.

After a moment, you heard a sharp intake of breath and his posture straightened, “You _would_ like that, wouldn’t you?”

Flushing crimson, your head bowed in a small nod. Fett’s laugh is short and harsh, but the hands on your hips gripped tighter and it felt like his cock swelled at your admission. 

“She’s _filthy_ , Din.” Fett’s growls, as his finger moved down to collect some of the wetness dripping down your thighs before moving back to your second hole. 

His thick fingers pressed gently against it as he picked up the pace, thighs slapping against yours, “We would tear you apart. Do you think your pretty little pussy and ass could take both of us?”

Your teeth bit down hard on your lip, but you can’t hold back the moan that rattled from deep within your chest. _“I want anything you could give me,”_ you want to promise. 

“I didn’t know you liked that.” Din sounded almost petulant. He had moved closer, kneeling at the floor at the end of the bed in front of you. 

“I-I’m not sure, but I’d like to try.” You bit out, arching your back a little more to adjust the angle. He hummed, closer to a growl than an acknowledgement, but you could see his hand palm the outline of his cock through his trousers. 

Handing clenching and eyes closed, you concentrated on meeting Fett’s thrusts. The change was just what you needed, his cock was starting to rub that delicious spot within you. 

You feel hands on your breasts, fingers rolled and tugged on your nipples in time with the thrusts. Gratefully, you opened them to see Din, cleaning close and murmuring encouragement to you.

“Can you come one more time, _cyar’ika_?” His helmet pressed against your forehead. His voice is gruff, you’ve heard him ask this question before in this exact tone. He wants you to come, _now_. 

You nod feverishly, “I’m almost there - please…”

His helmet snapped up as he looked at Fett. Boba Fett nodded, pace slowing fractionally so he could reach around your thigh and between your legs. Rough fingers circled your clit, and combined with the thrusts, you were right on the edge. 

“Oh _stars_ \- Din, I’m -” you panted, eyes sliding closed again. 

Another slap rang through the room, and you cried out.

“If you’re coming on _my_ cock, you better say _my_ name.” Boba growled, as his fingers circled faster. 

Half of your brain registered a growl from Din, but the other half is gone, transcending into another plane of existence as you orgasm a third time. Your vision goes white, body trembling on unsteady limbs.

“Yes, Boba- oh fuck, _yes_.” The words tumbled from your mouth as your pussy clamped down hard, gripping his thick cock as you came. 

Blinding pleasure radiated out from your core, making your back arch as it traveled toward your toes and fingertips. You had never blacked out during sex before, but suddenly the stories you had heard made a lot more sense. 

His answering moan seemed to reverberate through the room. His thrusts were becoming sloppy, his hand had dropped from your clit and was now circled around your waist, pulling you tightly against him. 

“Maker, so goddamn _tight_.” His voice was lower than you had ever heard it. “Going to come in you now, going to fill you up.” 

“ _Please_ ,” is the only thing you’re able to offer, but that was enough to do him in. 

Fett’s hips, all hard muscle and bone, slam against you one, two, three more times before he roars, spilling deep into you. You could feel his cock jump in you as he unloads, combining his thick come with Din’s. 

His iron-clad grip loosened on your hips, and you sway, your knees giving way until you’re prone on the bed. The mattress sinks behind you as Fett reclined as well, helmet tipped towards the ceiling as his chest heaved. His hand reached towards you, smoothing the soft skin against your ankle, the only part of you he could reach. 

The soft weave of the cotton felt so good against your sweaty skin, and you could feel yourself sinking into the mattress with a tired moan. 

Rough fingers trailed up your thighs, you’re not sure which man’s they belonged to, and then strong fingers sink into the flesh of your pink-tinged cheeks, massaging and spreading. You sighed contentedly, and after a moment the hand brushed against your slit. 

Your eyes flew open and you hissed, your muscles and hips jumping with the ache of oversensitivity. Two orgasms were pushing it, three was almost unbearable. 

“Easy, sweet girl.” _Din_. You relaxed at his touch, bones and muscles relaxing back into bliss. 

Two fingers dipped gently inside, and gathered up a mix of your combined fluids. Withdrawing, damp fingers brushed against your lips and your eyes fluttered open for a moment. You smiled, lips parting to suck the fingers clean. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” you breathe sleepily, curling into his thigh. 

His hand rubbed down your calf, you’re still collapsed on the bed - completely wrecked but so, so satisfied. 

“Well maybe,” You heard Din huff to Boba Fett with a resigned tone, as he stroked your legs gently. “Maybe we can stay one more night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **References:**  
>   
>  **Hoversled** \- a type of repulsorlift transportation used for transporting cargo, similar in design to a speeder bike, but optimized for carrying large quantities of cargo.  
>  **TT-8L/Y7** \- a gatekeeper droid designed for installation in a door or a door frame.  
>  **Gamorrean** \- a green, pig-like humanoid, as seen in Return of the Jedi in Jabba’s Palace  
>  **Cyar’ika** \- Mando’s for “beloved” or “darling”  
>  **Iron Heart** \- diamond-shaped symbol set in the breastplate of Mandalorian armor. Was an ancient symbol used by the Mandalorians since the Mandalorian Excision in 738 BBY.  
>  **Mesh’la** \- Mando’a for “beautiful”   
> \--  
>   
> I've spent the last couple weeks reading Boba/Reader, Mando/Reader and Boba/Mando/Reader and I am so HOOKED! Wanted to try my hand at writing one myself. Please leave a comment if you'd be interested in a chapter 2, using some of Boba's suggestions!  
>   
> [Check me out on Twitter here!](https://mobile.twitter.com/tibbietibbs)  
> [Or @TibbieTibbs if you're on Tumblr!](https://tibbietibbs.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you really okay with what you said last night?” Din asked, his baritone voice low and heated in your ear. “About… taking both of us at the same time? Or was that just in the moment?”

Your limbs felt weightless, you had never felt so spent and utterly - _completely_ \- exhausted in your entire life. At some point your eyes had fluttered open as a warm, wet cloth brushed your thighs, gently cleaning the sticky spend off. All too quickly though, you were sucked back under into blissful unconsciousness. 

\-----

“Wake up, sweet girl. We need to clean you up.” 

You cracked an eye open at the sound of Din’s voice, scratchy through the vocoder. Lifting a head that felt like it weighed a hundred pounds, you blinked as a hand brushed the soft hair away from your face. Rolling over, you finally managed to sit up, stifling a yawn that threatened to wrack your body. 

Boba is standing near the end of the bed, already half-way towards the large double-doors exiting the room. At some point while you dozed he had slid his helmet off, and you blinked sleepily up at his scarred, handsome face. 

“Are you going to stay?” Your eyes found Boba’s, scanning them as you stretched stiff, overworked limbs. 

The skin at the edge of his eyes crinkle in amusement and appreciation, but then they flick towards Din, “No little one. Not this time.”

“I’ll come get you two tomorrow, I can show you around the Palace.” 

“Thank you.” Your voice is small, but you meant every word. There had been a lot of trust in this room tonight, and that hadn’t gone over your head. 

“Don’t thank me yet.” The edges of his lips curve into a sinful smirk. “Rest up tonight.”

His helmet was clenched in his hand and he slid it on, his stunning eyes disappearing behind the Beskar. As he did, he became Bob Fett - King of the Palace - once again, thumb brushing over the door panel as he exited.

Din helped you up, and you padded into the adjoining refresher. It was outfitted with a shower - a _real_ one, thank the Maker, not the sonic showers you’d been used to, and you took a few extra moments to let the hot water beat down on your skin. 

You took the blessing for what it was, and scrubbed every inch of yourself clean, not sure when you’d get to this opportunity again. After a reasonable amount of time, you stepped out, drying yourself off with one of the soft towels sitting on the side table. As you went to leave, you saw yourself in the small mirror by the sink. 

Your eyes were bright, hair streaming down your back, lips a little swollen and redder than usual. Your eyes dropped to your neck, and your cheeks flushed as you examined the pink patches dotting the skin. You were certain they would evolve into purple bruises tomorrow, a reminder of tonight. 

Stepping out of the fresher, you blink as your eyes tried to adjust to the pitch-black room. Your footsteps slow as your mind raced - it had been light when you left just a little while ago. 

“It’s okay, _mesh’la_.” The sound of Din’s voice slid over you like silk, but something was a little off about it. You shook your head a tiny bit, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Why is the light off?” You asked softly, keeping your voice down. 

You jumped as his hands found your body in the dark, tugging you towards the bed. 

“I turned them off.” He sounds amused, and it was then that you realized. 

_Fuck_. He sounded different because his helmet was off. You’ve never really heard him talk without it before. He had removed it in the dark one time, but he had said very little, just whispers of praises against your skin as his mouth pleasured you until you broke beneath him. The same night he had told you his name. 

He pulled you down with him, your body pressed against his on the bed, his bare arms wrapped around your waist. 

“I wanted my lips to be the last ones on yours.” His voice is a deep baritone, even without the helmet. 

_Oh_. Your breath whooshed out of your lungs, and your chest seized up for a brief moment. 

His lips slid over you, pressing softly at first, before increasing the pressure. You moaned into his mouth, your tongue already brushing at the seam of his lips. Your tongue licked over his, tasting the sweetness of his mouth and relishing in your bare flesh pressed against his. He tasted you back, gripping you tightly as he flattening your body against his. 

He broke the kiss, his hands touching you gently all over, his lips following their path. Din’s mouth brushed your collarbone, the valley between your breasts along with their curves, your stomach, before moving downward. His lips stop to kiss across your hip bone, teeth scraping over your bruised skin. 

“Let me taste you- ” he groans, lips against skin. “I need-”

You were already nodding, raising your hips and bucking against him. 

With a grateful groan, his hands slid under your thighs, lifting your hips up to meet his mouth. He placed sloppy, open-mouth kisses against your center, humming in satisfaction as he tasted you. His tongue traveled up and down your center, collecting your arousal. 

“ _God damn it._ ” He growled roughly, making you flinch. “He was right.”

His mouth dove down, tongue dragging against your wet core, “You taste incredible.” 

Your hips shifted under his kisses and strokes, still a little sensitive from before. He groaned as he licked you, tongue sweeping over your folds and tasting. 

With your senses heightened in the dark, you heard a new sound, a rhythmic, slapping sound. It sounded a lot like the slap of skin sliding across skin. Your breath hitched - Maker, was he _touching himself_ while he ate you out? 

Flushing from forehead to chest, you wished you could see him, stroking his thick cock with his face buried in your cunt. The thought alone made you want to come right there. 

He was groaning against you, mouth open against your wet lips as his hand worked his cock furiously. Everyone once in a while his tongue would flick out, sweeping across your fold, and then he was groaning and then - 

“ _Fuck_ , sweet girl, I’m-” his voice was a low whisper on your thigh.

“Din. On me, _please_.” You begged, the aching feeling and tiredness long gone. 

The bed dipped as he shifted his weight, and you heard his uneven breath as he stroked himself to release. His tip pressed into your entrance, just barely, and then he is spilling into and onto you, his release splattering across your flesh. The fluid oozed down your lips, thick and warm as he rubbed his cock against your folds. 

He groaned, shuddering as he pumped himself dry, marking you with his seed. You let loose a small whine, shifting your hips as his cock deliberately rubbed against your clit. 

With a shaky breath he collapsed next to you on the bed, his head resting around the curve of your shoulder, one arm slung across your waist. 

He hummed contentedly, his fingertips tracing patterns against your hips and stomach. His head shifted, his lips finding your shoulder, and then your neck, his facial hair brushing against your soft skin. When his mouth latched on you moaned, and his hand began moving slowly down your body. 

Din reached your mound, fingers touching down to feel your soft skin, dragging them down to your center. His fingers covered you, pressing the pads of his fingers into the delicate folds of your come-covered pussy. Everything was so slick that they slid effortlessly, using his release as lube as he stroked you. 

The sensation had initially twinged, the sensitive parts of your body were still so tender from earlier that night. But the more he touched and kissed, achingly soft, you could feel your body heating and reacting, wanting more. 

You whined as his fingers suddenly left you, but then they were pressing into your mouth, sliding between your parted lips. Tasting his release on them, your tongue swiped over his fingers, sucking them clean from your combined fluids. Din groaned, his fingers left your mouth before they dove between your legs again.

He leaned over you, his mouth slanted over yours as he kissed you hungrily. His tongue darted into your mouth to taste you and you groaned, your tongue wrapping around his. 

Breaking the kiss you mouthed his jaw, teeth scraping against his skin as he shudders over you. It was incredible to be able to touch his skin, your fingers running his muscular back as you pulled him closer to you. 

Your fingers took their time tracing his strong brow, memorizing the curve of his nose, the soft mustache covering his upper lip. They touched his sharp jawline, traced the curve of his lips, tangled in the curls of his thick hair.

Your mouth moved down, finding his neck, biting down on the column of skin and muscle and drawing an appreciative, rumbling groan from him. You hoped it would leave a mark, a secret reminder for later. 

As you pulled back he trapped your open thigh between his, anchoring you to the bed as he reached down to ravish your collarbones. He pressed kisses into your flushed chest, making his way down to your heaving breasts. 

You cried out as his mouth closed around your nipple, making you buck into him as his fingers worked your clit. His fingers were magic, your muscles tightening and your breath dragging out of your throat in heavy pants. 

“I need to even the score.” He groaned in your ear, pressing a kiss to your neck. “Can you come for me, _cyar’ika_? Just one more?”

 _Maker_ , you wanted to. His fingers worked against you, pressing and circling, sending you higher and higher. Din’s lips pressed against yours, sealing your lips to his. Your fingers clutch at him, relishing the feel of his neck, his thick curls underneath your fingertips. 

“Say that you’re mine.” He growled, teeth marking your neck. “Want to hear you say it.” 

“ _Fuck_ , Din-,” you panted bucking against him. “Yours. I’m yours.”

“ _Oh_ , sweet girl.” His forehead pressed against yours as you come undone beneath, his fingers slowing to gentle circles but never stopping. Your hips arched off the bed as you come for him, your pussy throbbing and a cry ripping loudly from your throat. 

His fingers rested against you, and he pulled you against your chest as your muscles relaxed. Din planted a kiss against the top of your head, wrapping his arms around you as your eyes start to drift closed. Your arms wound around his waist, head buried in the crook of his shoulder as the endorphins flood through your system. 

“What about Grogu?” You asked sleepily, hand moving to cover a yawn.

“I will get him in the morning, Fennec is watching him.” He smoothed your hair, brushing it back from your face. 

You wriggled a little closer, hands tightening around this waist, “Can we stay like this tonight? You and me?”

You wanted to stay like this forever, your body wrapped around his. The two of you had shared a bed a couple times, but typically you slept apart on the _Crest._ One of you would catch a few hours of sleep while the other piloted the ship. It was incredible to have this time to just _be together_ , though it felt like the time was already slipping through your fingertips. You could spend all night tracing patterns on his skin, but you were so achingly tired. 

You knew how much moments like this meant to both of you. You had accepted a long time ago that you may never see your lover’s face, so to have him expose himself in this way to you, even in the dark, was a testament to his dedication and trust in you. 

“Yes, sweet girl. We can stay like this” His lips pressed against your forehead, understanding completely what you meant, the words and deeper meaning unspoken. 

“What about your helmet? I don’t want-” Your words were slurred, another yawn interrupting your questions.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be up before you wake. Go to sleep, _mesh’la_. I’ve got you. ”

Your eyes were closed before he was done speaking, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. That night was the hardest you slept in a long time. 

\-----

You woke the next morning, the soft blankets tangled around your limbs. The room was quiet, the sun peeking in from the windows, casting rays of light across the dim room. Limbs unfolding, you stretched, arms and legs sprawling across the wide, empty bed. _Maker_ , it was nice to sleep on a real bed last night. Not that you weren’t grateful for the lodgings on the Razor Crest - you were, truly - but it wasn’t a _bed_. 

Untangling yourself from the blankets, you made your way to the fresher, indulging in another shower while the opportunity was available to you. You were glad Din had said he’d be up before you, so you weren’t worried where he was - he was most likely checking the ship and Grogu. 

You scrubbed your skin clean, luxuriating in the warm water, letting it run down your skin. Looking down, you took stock, noting the faint bruising on your hips, the aching tenderness between your legs. None of it bothered you though, not really - if anything it was a memento of a night you’d remember for a long time.

Stepping out a few minutes later, you dried your hair and got ready for the day, donning the clothes you had worn yesterday. You had noted them when you had stepped into the fresher, they had been cleaned during the night, and were folded neatly on a side table, waiting for you.

Din was waiting for you when you stepped out, seated on the soft edge of the mattress, the edge dipping down under his weight. A large grin spread across your face when you saw him, and you crossed the room quickly to join him. 

“Morning,” You stopped just short of where he sat, suddenly felt shy in spite of everything. 

“Morning.” He rumbled back, patting the spot next to him, “I brought you breakfast.”

Your eyes lit up as you sat down, taking in the plate of sliced fruit, meats, breads, and cheeses he had collected for you. Moaning in appreciation, you popped a piece of fruit in your mouth, chewing the delicious treat before leaning up to kiss the curve of his helmet.

“Thank you, this is great. Did you eat? How’s the Kid?” You peppered him with questions as you went for another delicious slice. 

“Yes, I’ve been up for a while. I ate and bathed while you slept. Grogu is still sleeping, I thought we could check on him together in a bit.”

“I’d like that.” You smiled up at him, nibbling on the crust of a slice of bread.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as you ate, something that you had gotten used to quickly over the past months spent together. Din wasn’t one to fill the silence just to fill it, and neither were you - something that both of you appreciated.

While you chewed your mind wandered to the previous night. Part of it felt like a dream, but the ache in your bones told the truth. You didn’t feel guilty about what happened, though you had never shared a partner or been shared before. But Din had offered, and you had accepted. Neither of you were the type that would stay silent if you didn’t want to do something. You both had wanted this, and it had been… incredible. 

Thinking back, you don’t really need to ask him _why_ he offered, you had figured that part out yourself. Once Din had decided something, he was all in. You had seen it before, that is how Grogu found his way into his life, and you had seen it in person on various planets. Din was kind, willing to help, and always saw the things that mattered to him through, no matter what.

Knowing that, it was easy to see his mental path. Toys, or Maker forbid - _droids_ \- would have been out of the question. It made sense, in a weird way, that he would have committed the way he did. So no, you didn’t need to ask him why he suggested last night. 

But part of you was wondering how he landed on Boba, of all people. From talking to him yesterday, you could tell there was a deep bond, a real trust between them. But _stars_ , they had spent half the night bickering back and forth, in-between completely wrecking you. 

“Can I ask…” You began, fidgeting a little in your seat as you bit down on your lip. 

His helmet tipped towards you, his hand smoothing over your shoulder, “You can ask anything.”

You took a deep breath, being careful with your words. You’re curious, _extremely curious_ , but you didn’t want to make Din feel uncomfortable. 

“Why did you ask Boba? Was it the armor he wears, or was it him?” 

He makes a sound, almost a laugh.

“It’s both. He’s a good man, and I thought he would please you the most. I know you like our armor.” His voice dropped, “And you take my cock so well, I wanted to see if you could take another _vod,_ too _._ ”

“Oh.” Your breath hitched, cheeks burning as you were stunned into silence for a moment at his admission. 

Shaking your head to clear it, you focused on what he had said before, “Uh, the most? Were there other Mandalorians on the list?” 

“I wouldn’t let any of the other Mandalorians I know even look at you,” He scoffed, glove closing into a tight fist, “But it’s interesting you mention _his_ armor because the other person-” 

A light knock at the door interrupted him, the words dying on his tongue as the door opened. Boba entered, the Kid clutching onto the dark shirt he wore under his Beskar armor. He was helmetless, the olive-green helmet clipped to his thick belt. 

“Look who’s up.” He bounced Grogu in his arms, eliciting a shrieking giggle that made all of you smile. 

“I missed you, buddy!” You stood and reached for Grogu, his little arms craning up towards you.

Boba handed him off and you clutched him in your arms, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. Carefully you balanced him on your hip as he babbled at Din. Crossing the room to the bed, you handed him a strip of meat and he gobbled it up happily in one bite. 

Boba took a few steps closer to you, his hand reaching out to cup your jawline, thumb sweeping across your smooth skin. 

“How are you?” His voice was deep and husky, a layer of kindness running through it.

“Great, thank you.” You met his eyes and flushed, flashing him a small smile. 

He returned it, turning it to face Din, “I came to see if you wanted to rest, or if you’d like to join me in the throne room this morning.”

You glanced at Din, lifting a shoulder in a shrug. You were showered and awake, and more than a little curious about the Palace. 

“Let’s go.” Din stood, accepting Boba’s offer. 

With Grogu clutching onto your vest, the three of you followed Boba out of the room, and down the sand-colored stone hallways. The path wound around a corner, and then opened up into the large room where Boba held court. 

“I have to meet with a few people, but it shouldn’t be long. You’re more than welcome to sit wherever is comfortable.” Boba had donned his helmet in the hallway, his voice crackling through the vocoder. 

You thanked him, and glanced around the room, already filled with people talking in small groups. The three of you found an empty booth and table, sitting across the room from the large, imposing stone throne. 

You and Din slid into the padded seats, Grogu sitting on your lap, content to people-watch with you. You watched as Boba approached the steps, ascending them with heavy footfalls. He lowered himself easily on the seat, legs spreading and hands falling to brace on his thighs. 

Now that things have changed, you’re able to look at Boba Fett. _Really_ look at him. No more quick glances or peeking out from underneath your lashes. Your gaze finds him, taking in his form sitting on the large stone throne. 

He looked so, so _good_ , so powerful, sitting on the dais, situated feet above everyone else. The throne was large but he still seemed to fill it, his posture and presence commanding absolute attention. It made your mind wander, delving into some deep fantasies that you’d be ashamed to admit. 

Blinking a moment later, you pulled yourself back to the present, silently chastiling yourself. 

You focused back on the room. It was interesting to watch them work, Fennec would gesture to the guards, and someone would be brought forward from a small crowd in the other room. They would typically have payment or a bounty, and terms would be discussed openly. 

Boba was fair, almost surprisingly so. You weren’t sure what you were expecting - maybe something more like when Jabba ruled, but there were no dancers, no music, and _no_ Rancors.

He commanded the room almost effortlessly, able to silence most with a raised hand or similar gesture. Voices were raised on occasion, but it only took a cock of Boba’s helmet or a step forward from Fennec to get them back on track. That is, until a man shoved his way to the front of the line, gesturing wildly.

“You are a _liar_.” He accused, pointing a finger furiously at Boba, “The bounty was waiting in ambush. I lost two good men.”

Boba was utterly unmoved, his elbow braced against the top of his muscular, “Your incompetence does not make me a liar.”

“You are no better than the Hutts.” The man snarled, waving his arms around before diving to the holster at his waist. 

You flinched, arms wrapping around Grogu, a cry sliding from your lips before you could suppress it. There was a quick, red flash and then the man hit the ground, smoke wafting from a hole in his chest. Fennec lowered her rifle, Boba hadn’t even flinched. 

Din slowly relaxed, his hand dropping from his own holster, his other arm dropping from where he had thrown it in front of you. A smile pulled at the corner of your mouth, you appreciated his concern for the two of you. 

The next hour was fairly uneventful, the body had been dragged away, and it was clear no one wanted to follow suit. A few domestic issues were discussed, all handled efficiently and fairly by Boba Fett. The crowds dwindled, until the only groups that remained were mercenaries conducting their own, private matters. 

“Mando.” Fett’s voice carried across the hall, once business had been concluded. 

Din glanced at him, his helmet pivoting toward you after a moment, “I’ll be right back.”

His hand brushed your shoulder as he stood, and you watched him cross the room, halting in front of the Throne. Boba stood, rounding the side, and slowly ascended, stopping to stand next to Din as they consulted in low voices.

You watched the two of them talk, Din’s helmet titled down to catch the shorter man’s words. They made an intimidating pair, both clad from head to toe in Beskar armor, exuding danger. Din nodded after a moment, and both helmets slowly turned towards you. Heart racing, you raised your hand in a small wave, and smiled. 

Din broke away, covering the gap with a few large steps, his cloak billowing out behind him. He had left his jetpack on the _Crest_ the day before. You stood with Grogu, rounding the edge of the curved table as he approached. 

“They’re going to be questioning the Rodian, and requested we sit in.” Din’s hand was feather-light on your back, steering you towards one of the side rooms. 

“Both of us? What do they need me for? I mean, I’m flattered but-” You’re pleased, but nervous, after watching the discussions in the Throne room all afternoon. It was all so intimidating and you - you were used to just being the mechanic. 

“It’s just going to be us, Boba, and Fennec.” His knuckles brushed against your lower back. “You’ll be fine.”

You nod, shooting him a smile as he lifted Grogu from his arms. Earlier, during a lunch break, you had asked Fennec if they had frogs in the kitchen, and almost laughed at her bewildered expression. 

Clearly they did not, and Grogu had picked off your plate, a little disgruntled. He had a seemingly bottomless stomach, always ready for a little snack or morsel. You and Din had discussed quietly about Din going out to the _Crest_ to grab a few of the flash-frozen frogs you bought in bulk for the Child, the next chance he got. 

He was itching to check on his ship anyways. You knew he had been thinking about it earlier, but was loath to leave you and Grogu among mercenaries while Fennec and Boba were distracted with business. You almost wanted to roll your eyes, but you were secretly pleased at his protectiveness. 

“Be back shortly.” Din’s hand brushed yours as he left, giving your fingers a quick squeeze.

He nodded at Boba as he headed towards the entrance. You watched Fennec slip through a side door, silent as a ghost. 

Boba’s helmet tipped down at you as he approached, silently appraising. You clasped your hands in front of you, suddenly shy as you peeked up at him. He was shorter than Din but still towered over you, especially with the armor. 

“Shall we?” His hand extended, gesturing down a side corridor. 

You followed next to him for a few minutes, matching his long stride. He was a quiet man as well, but in a different way than Din. Your eyes flicked towards him a few times as you walked, taking in the colors and etches in his armor, certain that each one told a story. Part of you hoped that one day, he might tell you a little bit about himself, share some of the stories that shaped him into the man he was today.

“Did you like watching court today, little one?” Boba’s husky voice broke through your thoughts, as he tilted his helmet towards you.

You ducked your head, flushing as you admitted that you did enjoy it, “It must be difficult, making decisions like that all day.”

“It comes easier with time,” He nodded in agreement.

Thinking a moment, you added, “That man was wrong though, the one that was shot.”

He sighed, “We have made a lot of changes to this Palace, but each person has their own priorities. He was entitled to his opinion, and he was not a bad man.”

“But perhaps not a smart one, he should have known better than to threaten so openly.” He shrugged, “but I am sorry you had to see that.”

You brow quirked and you laughed, “Boba, I’ve been traveling with Din for a while now. You know I can handle a little blaster fire, right?”

His helmet cocked to the side, assessing, as he slowly shifted until he was facing you. You tilted your chin up to face him, doing your best to look capable. 

“I know you can handle a lot of things, _princess_.” His voice dropped as he took a step closer to you, helmet tilted down. 

You stepped backwards in surprise, your back hitting the wall behind you. He followed, his cuirass brushing against your chest, chilling your skin. He trapped you against his body, thigh sliding neatly between yours, pressing into you. 

You shuddered as one of his large, gloved hands braced on the wall next to you, trapping you in as he asked, “Are you wet already? Dripping, for me?”

“I saw you watching me.” He purred, low in your ear when you did not answer, “Were you thinking about last night?”

Your eyes were wide, locked on the t-visor of his helmet. His other hand brushed down your arm, a small moan escaping your lips at his touch. His thigh shifted upwards, pressing the hard muscle into the seam of your pants.

“I’ve been hard all morning just thinking about it.” He admitted, voice a low growl. “And from seeing your pretty little eyes on me, unable to look away.”

His hand caught yours, sliding it down his front to cup his metal codpiece. You gasped, your fingers wrapping around the hard Beskar. Boba growled, pushing his hips into your hand. You couldn’t feel _him_ , but that didn’t matter, his words were enough to make you want to grind against his strong thigh. 

A hand clapped down on Boba’s pauldron, startling you. Din stood at his shoulder, annoyance radiating off him in waves, Grogu tucked against his shoulder. Boba released you, taking a reluctant step away while shooting you a heated glance. 

Din’s hand reached for yours as he tugged you down the hallway, “Let’s not keep Fennec waiting.”

Head bowed and hiding a smile, you stumbled after him down the hallway. Turning a corner, the three of you waited as Boba opened one of the locked doors set into the side of the wall. 

The interrogation room chosen was a strange one. The room was cramped, a curved booth lining one wall with a round table in the middle, a dark partition of glass splitting the room in half. On the other side of the glass wall was a table and chair, and another door leading out. A comlink was set on the table, already switched on. 

Fennec was standing on the other side, the Rodian in binders and sitting at the table looking miserable. 

The four of you crowded in the booth, with you somehow getting trapped in the middle. Din lifted Grogu out of your arms as Boba produced a datapad, resting it on the table.

“Can they see us?” You asked, more curious than anything. 

“No, it’s a one-way mirror.” Boba gestured, “And Fennec is wearing an earpiece, so she can hear us but he can’t.”

You nodded, tucking your hands under your thighs as you waited for the questions to start. Fennec’s eyes flicked towards the wall as Boba indicated that she could start though the comlink. 

She started with basic questions, and when no one went for the datapad you tapped it, turning it on and starting an audio recording. Fennec was asking questions in Basic, which the Rodian could clearly understand because he was answering, but his answers were in Huttese. 

Brow furrowing, you typed out the translation of the questioning on the datapad. Occasionally your eyes flitted your Din, and he would glance at the screen and murmur the word you were looking for, or help with the grammar. It felt nice to help, to do something useful after all the kindness that Boba and even Fennec had shown you since you arrived. 

Boba was leaning close, shoulder brushing yours as he read over your shoulder. The Rodian was reluctant to give answers, but it only took a prod with the tip of Fennec’s sharp dagger before he was talking faster than you could type. 

He seemed unsurprised with the responses. The alien divulged that one of Bib Fortuna’s rivals was gathering a small force of criminals, meaning to use the change in ownership as an opportunity to attack. 

“I’d be more surprised if they didn’t.” Boba growled, resting his elbow against the table. 

His attention perked up as a name was uttered, a twi’lek named Firith Olan. Boba knew him, another crimelord but of much lower status, but with a high opinion of himself. He clearly knew him, scoffing as the name was dropped. 

He thumbed on his side of the com, “We got the name on record, Shand.”

Her smirk was deadly, and she nodded. Her questions changed to other people who ran in Olan’s circle, trying to see if he would give anyone else up. 

“What will happen to him?” You asked, glancing up at the Rodian. 

“I’ll let him go.” Boba shrugged, unconcerned.

Your eyes flashed towards him, “Just like that?”

“Oh, I’ll make him wish he’d never been born, first.” You could hear the smile in his voice, “But yes, just like that.”

You thought for a moment, but still had to ask, “Why is that?”

“Because he’s a fool.” Boba growled. “If he was any good I’d buy him off. But he is a nuisance and will be more of a pain to Olan alive than dead. That is why.”

“It was unwise of him to speak as openly as he did.” Din added, slinging an arm on the back of the booth. His fingers brushed your shoulder innocently, but you still leaned into the touch. 

Grogu sat on the table top facing away from the glass panel, content to play with some of the items you had tucked away in your belt bag.

The questioning was coming towards an end when you felt something brush your thigh. Your eyes flicked to the right for a brief moment before you concentrated on the Rodian again. It happened again a moment later, this time the rough pressure of gloved fingers trailing up the side of your leg. 

One of your hands left the datapad to shoo the fingers away, eliciting a low chuckle from Boba. A moment later they returned, sliding high up your thigh, rubbing against the curve where the flesh of your thigh met your hip. 

Unexpectedly, you felt pressure on your other leg. Din’s glove clamped down on your knee, fingers tightening against your trousers. His other arm was still slung on the back of the booth, but his hand twitched closer to your neck. 

“You are both terrible.” You hiss quietly, eyes bouncing around the room. Grogu had turned away to face the glass partition, his attention fixated on a strand of wooden beads you had handed him a few minutes ago. 

Din’s thumb dug into your thigh muscles, pulling it fractionally towards him, spreading your legs from them. 

“ _Indulge us_ , little one.” Boba’s voice was rough in your ear, his hand sliding down to cup your center over your pants. You were hot already - had been aching for ages, and had to bite back a groan as his fingers traced over you. 

Din’s hand was quick, one wrapping loosely around your throat, thumb brushing your thundering pulse. He angled his body so his other hand could climb higher on your leg, fingers stroking your inner thighs. So close to where you ached to be touched. 

And then they were there, moving in tandem as Din’s fingers dipped to run over your clothed center, while Boba’s rose to circle the sensitive bundle of nerves. The feeling was muted, horribly so, over your layers of clothes, but the relief the touches brought made you want to get on your knees and thank them. Repeatedly, with enthusiasm. 

Your eyes slid shut for a moment, stomach muscles clenching as Din’s fingers pressed the seam of your pants against you, Boba’s rubbing the fabric against your clit. Your thighs clenched together, and then a voice was crackling through the comlink. 

“I think that’s it for now.” Fennec’s clipped voice jolted through you and you flushed crimson, batting their hands away. 

You watched through the glass as she grabbed the Rodian, lifting his arm and dragging him back towards the holding cell. 

Rewinding the recorded audio on the datapad, you keyed in the last few lines of speech that you had missed during their _interruption_. Giving it a quick once-over, you were pleased that you had gotten all the important parts written down. 

“You might want a second party to check the translations, but I think I got the jist.” You stood to stretch, pushing the datapad towards Boba.

His eyes glanced down, uninterested, “Don’t need to, your notes are good. You didn’t miss anything.”

Dumbfounded, your eyebrows knitted together as you looked at him. Your tongue swiped over your lips, wetting them nervously, as your mind raced. 

“You, uh... you speak Huttese?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. You never asked, but you had assumed he didn’t. _Foolish girl._

“I worked for Jabba for years.” Boba cocked his head to the side, his hand resting on his belt, “You think he spoke Basic?”

You flushed, impossibly embarrassed. Why the _fuck_ didn’t you think of that? Of _course_ he knew Huttese. 

Rounding on Din, you jabbed a finger at him, “Did you know that?”

He lifted one shoulder, in a casual half-shrug as he picked up Grogu, “I never asked. Either way, doesn’t hurt to brush up.”

You studied your feet, hair hanging in your face. It wasn’t a big deal, but you feel so… so _dumb_. They let you sit there and translate for an hour, and they were just as fluent, if not more, than you were.

“ _Oh_ , princess,” Boba coaxed, tapping your chin up to look at him. “Don’t be like that.”

His condescending tone made you bristle, and your head snapped up to glare at him. You scoffed loudly, scowling as you glanced down again.

“Fuck both of you.”

“That’s the idea, sweet girl.” Din’s rumbled behind you, amused. 

You gasped, trying to hide the slight smile already threatening to turn up the corner of your mouth. Cheeks heating, your teeth bit down on your lip as you exited the room together. 

Grogu was starting to doze in Din’s arms, it was early evening and the poor guy had not napped all day. Whispering, you offered to take him back to the pram parked in your room, and get him ready for bed. Din offered to come with you anyways, turning to tell Boba you’d both be right back. 

You walked back to the room in silence, mostly so that you wouldn’t disturb the sleeping child. Reaching the familiar hallway, the door opened with your thumbprint. Sliding inside the bedroom, you cracked the pram door open, fluffing the tiny pillow inside. 

Din’s fingers stroked his little, wrinkled forehead before setting Grogu inside. He clutched the blanket as he slept, large eyes shut tight as you tucked him in. 

The two of you snuck out of the room quietly, and you threw one last look over your shoulder at the sleeping child. Smiling, you stepped out into the hallway after Din, the door slid shut quietly behind you.

It was only after a few steps that He whirled on you, his hand closing on your upper arm as he walked you back, your body bumping against the smooth stone. 

_What is with these men and trapping you against the wall?_

“Are you really okay with what you said last night?” Din asked, his baritone voice low and heated in your ear. “About… taking both of us at the same time? Or was that just in the moment?”

Your head snapped up, surprised. You had spent the whole afternoon thinking about the night before, and you had _definitely_ thought about what you said. But part of you wasn’t sure if they were serious about it, and weren’t brave enough to bring it up just yet. 

“I, uh-” you stammered, brain going blank for a moment as you stated into his helmet. 

“Just in the moment, then.” He nodded to himself, hand stroking your hair. “That’s okay, _cyar’ika_. We can leave tonight if you want.”

“No!” The word tore from your throat, head shaking.

He paused, waiting patiently for you to continue.

“No, I did want to. _Do_ want to.” You corrected, “I just wasn’t sure... if you and Boba did.”

Din scoffed, the sound crackling from his vocoder, “I can tell you Boba’s been thinking about nothing else. He’s been staring at you all day.”

That made you smile.

“And what about you?”

He shifted his weight to one foot, hand resting on his hip, “I’ve been staring at you all day, too.”

A slow smile curled your lips. You bit your thumb while you thought about it, but nodded after a moment, “Let’s do it.”

His helmet lowered as he touched his forehead to yours, holding it for just a moment, “Then let’s go find Boba.”

\-----

The two of you found him a few hallways over from where you left him, in a deep discussion with Fennec. Her eyes lit up as she spotted the two of you, a secretive smirk curling up one corner of her mouth.

“I’ll check on Grogu in a bit.” She offered, without prompting. 

Her eyes flicked back to Boba, giving him a small nod before she started down the way you had just come from. 

“What is Fennec getting out of this?” Din asked, watching her retreating figure.

Boba laughed, “Shand is getting 48 hours away from this hellhole, no questions asked.”

“Should be 72.” Her voice carried down the hall. 

He hummed in amused annoyance before turning back, taking you in, “Glad to see you made it back, princess.” 

He beckoned for the two of you to follow, leading you down a few corridors. The path was unfamiliar, winding through dark hallways, no other mercenaries or droids in sight.

“Is this the way to your room?” You asked, taking in the banners lining the sparse walls. 

“No, this is better.”

He opened the heavy double doors, and somehow, the three of you were back in the Throne room. As always, your eyes were drawn to the center of the room, to the raised platform showcasing the stone throne with intricate carvings. He paused in the center of the room, turning to face you and Din. 

“There?” You squeaked out, throat tight. 

“There.” He waited expectantly, arms crossed over his chest. 

Din has halted as well, stopping right behind you. You turned, looking where his eyes were behind the helmet, eyebrows raised.

“There.” He answered in agreement, voice husky with desire. 

“Leave us.” Boba said loudly, to the guards at either end of the hall.

They nodded, exiting the room silently and pulling the heavy doors shut behind them.

Slowly, Boba ascended the stairs, seating himself again on the throne. He beckoned with two fingers, gesturing for you to join him. Your feet felt heavy as you climbed the stairs, pausing as you stood in front of him. 

“Kneel.” 

Without thinking, you are dropping to your knees between his parted legs. 

“Doesn’t your girl look good at my feet?” Boba taunted, sliding two fingers between your lips. You sucked on them obediently, drawing a low hiss from his lips.

“She does”, Din cocked his head, hand on his hip as he took the two of you in, “But I can think of a few ways she would look even better.”

Boba laughed, a low, deep chuckle that made your stomach clench.

“You’re wearing too much, princess.” He rumbled, his hand cupping your cheek. 

Hesitantly, you shrugged out of your vest, letting it pool at your feet. Tugging the hem of your shirt over your head, the soft cloth hit the dais as well, followed by your belt. Socks and boots joined the growing pile moments later. 

Din hummed behind you as you slowly exposed yourself, sliding your tight trousers down your thighs, wriggling out of them. He stepped closer, his fingers sliding under the thin fabric of your undergarments. This ghosted along your skin, and then he was slowly tugging them down your thighs. 

“Wet already, sweet girl?” He purred, ripping the gloves off his hands so he could touch you.

You moaned as his fingers drifted up your legs, brushing the apex of your thighs, already wet and aching for them. As his fingertips stroked you, you reached up and unwrapped your breastband, finally baring yourself completely to both men. 

Boba’s hands reached for his helmet, grasping the edge as he lifted the beskar off of his head. His eyes were already filled with lust, watching as you pressed your face into his thigh, muffling a groan as one of Din’s fingers sank into your heat. 

His hands fumbled, undoing belts and zippers, letting them click against the stone he sat on. His large hand clasped the front of his trousers, squeezing his tented erection over the canvas as he watched Din reduce you to whimpers. 

Your hand reached up to cover his, tugging at his fingers so you could reach the fabric. He chucked at your enthusiasm, shifting his hips slightly so your hand could dip beneath the waistband. 

He was almost completely hard already, uncut and thick in your hand. Your mouth watered at the sight, you couldn’t wait to have him in your mouth again. His hips arched into your touch as you pumped his velvety shaft, his cock growing in your hand. 

Din’s finger curled, making you gasp and arch against Boba’s thigh, gasping against the beskar plate. Boba’s hands reached down, cradling the back of your head as he guided the tip of his cock towards your mouth. 

“Come on, _mesh’la_ , take my cock.” He didn’t say _please_ , but you could hear it in his tone, “Want to see you choking on it again.” 

Your mouth opened, tongue resting on your bottom lip as you stared up into his helmet. You let his tip, achingly hard and ready, hover just out of reach from your little pink tongue.

“Don’t _test_ me, princess.” He growled, deep in his throat, “Din may be kind, but I will paint that pretty ass red.”

Din groaned with you as you clenched hard around his fingers. It was tempting, and you had half a mind to test him and find out what _would_ happen. Instead, you shot him a smirk and obediently shifted forward, letting the tip slide against your tongue and into your mouth. 

Your moan was louder than his when he finally sank into you, your mouth covering his hard erection. Eyes fluttering closed, your hand worked his shaft while your cheeks hollowed out, sucking hard. 

“How does she look now?” Boba’s voice called out to Din, grunting as he thrust into you.

“It’s a start.” Din rasped out, working a second finger into your tight heat. 

His thumb rested against your cunt, working circles against your clit as he buried his two fingers into you. If your mouth hadn’t been stuffed with cock it would have been hanging open. His other hand brushed your thigh, thumb sweeping against the soft skin. 

Trapped between them already, you were at the mercy of Din’s touches, and Boba’s grip. His fingers clasped around your neck, forcing his cock down your throat, making you gasp around him. He fucked your face with jerks of his hips, the air around you filling with lewd whimpers and wet slaps as they filled you. 

Just as you were starting to get close, he gently released his grip, sliding his length out of your mouth. He jerked his wet cock, his other hand brushing over your lips, smearing them with your saliva as his lips curled into a smile. 

“Come up here.” He commanded, patting the seat, “And lean over the armrest.”

Din’s fingers left you as you scrambled to your feet, clothes laying discarded all around you. Climbing onto the throne, you bit back a whine as your bare flesh hit the cool stone. The throne was large, large enough for two to sit side-by-side comfortably. Rotating to the side and kneeling, your forearms rested against the large armrests, fingers gripping the hard edge. 

“ _Perfect_.” Fett’s voice was low in your ear, he had moved sideways to mirror you in the seat. 

Din’s footsteps were heavy as he ascended as well, pausing once he reached the other side of the armrest. His hands tangled in your hair, tugging you forward until your head rested against his abdomen, cheek rubbing against the cold beskar armor. You sighed, nuzzling against him. 

Boba’s hands brushed from your shoulders and down your back before settling on your hips. Then one hand was gone, sweeping out before coming down to strike against your left cheek.

Back arching and legs spreading, you cried out, the sound muffled from where your face was pressed against Din. Din’s fingers gently carded through your hair, soothing, as your panted wantonly against him. 

Satisfied by your reaction and new position, Fett’s fingernails pressed into the globes of your cheeks, carefully spreading them apart. Fully exposed to him now, your body jerked as you felt his lips trail the line of skin where thigh met cheek, inhaling loudly.

“Such a pretty sight, so spread out for me.” He crooned, fingers coming to brush the slick that had dripped down to your thighs. 

You jerked again as his tongue followed, starting slowly at your thighs, and then traveling up to drag between your pussy lips. Hips rocking in response, your hands fumbled for a moment with Din’s belt, letting it clatter loudly to the floor. Wincing, you glanced up at him but he doesn’t even notice, helmet trained on Fett behind you. _Interesting_. 

Boba Fett’s tongue swept against you, dipping as deep into you as he could get before sliding to your clit. He was a little more gentle than yesterday, drawing out the sensations and making you needy. 

“I dreamed about this pussy, you know.” His voice was soft and low as he paused to give you another lick. “I fucked my fist last night thinking about it. About filling it up again.”

Your chest tightened and you moaned, rocking back against his mouth. He was incredible with his mouth, able to coax pleasure from you like it with nothing. 

“You should have stayed.” Din bit back a moan as your fingers brushed the outline of his cock. “I was buried in her all night.”

Your fingers paused, was Din _bragging_? Teeth sinking into your lip to suppress a smile, you continued your work of ridding him of his trousers, tugging at the zipper. 

Boba chuckled in the response, amused more than anything, “I bet you did.”

His tongue had been traveling up and down your slit, covering every inch, and had been slowly trailing higher. With no warning his hands tightened on your thighs and he went even higher, brushing against the tight ring of muscle. 

You squeaked loudly in surprise, body jerking as you glanced over your shoulder. His arms anchored your thighs, and there’s nowhere else to move. Din’s body stiffened in alarm, but relaxed with a low hum of understanding and approval as he watched Fett repeat the motion, tongue covering it again with a slow lick. Your body tingled with the new sensation, muscles tightening as you concentrated. 

“You’re so _tense_ , princess” He paused to scrape teeth against the curve of your cheek, “You act like you’ve never been licked here before.” 

Your cheeks flushed red, and you busied yourself by reaching into Din’s pants, hand finally palming against skin. Din’s hand came to cover yours, trapping it against his cock. You could tell he was waiting to hear as well, and your non-answer was a reply in itself. 

“Ahh.” Fett growled in understanding, amused. “Relax, little one. I’ll make you feel good. You’ll be glad for it when we’re wrecking you later.”

“ _Fuck_.” Din groaned, hips thrusting automatically into your hand.

Taking a deep breath, you slowly unclenched your abdomen and leg muscles. Din’s hand dropped and you’re able to take him out, thumb swiping over the bead of precum on the head. He’s already ready for you, thick and uncut, heavy in your hand. 

Your lips closed around the tip, tongue swirling around and tasting his arousal. He hummed as you took him further into your mouth, working the base of his shaft with your hand, pumping him into you. 

Boba’s mouth had returned to you, tongue gently licking and probing. At some point, unconsciously, you had begun to rock against him, low whines issuing from your throat. One you got over the initial shock and internal feelings of taboo, it had started to feel good. _Really_ fucking good. 

If you were being honest, a small part of you wished you had made it back to the large, warm bed. It certainly would have been a lot more comfortable. But another part of you, the hungry, needy side of you, knew this is where you were going to end up. The mental image of Boba lounging on the throne, all loose limbs and arrogance, had you squirming all afternoon. 

You wondered if Boba would let Din sit on it, even if just for a moment. That’s a mental image you’d like to commit to your memory forever. Din on a throne… your body tightened at the thought. 

“I’m a _little_ disappointed.” Fett lifted his mouth, lips brushing over your thighs as you snapped out of your thoughts. 

You glanced back at him, brows furrowing and trying to not to be hurt at his words. His brow smoothed and one corner of his lip curled up. 

“Not in _you_ princess, in _Din_.”

“If I had a sweet little thing like you on the Slave I, my tongue would be sprained.” He gave a sinful chuckle, “and there’s no chance you’d have any virgin holes.”

“Enough.” Din growled, voice like thunder, “You can get her ready but _I’m_ fucking her.” 

“Deal.” Boba’s mouth left you, then you feel a thick finger brushing against you, drenched in your arousal. 

He pressed his lips against your lower back as his finger began to penetrate you, slowly pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Your mouth left Din’s cock, dropping your head between your shoulders as you sucked in a breath. 

Din’s hands brushed your face, rubbing his thumbs over cheekbones, “It’s okay, _mesh’la_ , just relax.”

You sighed against him, feeling how tight your shoulders and back has become. You let out a low breath, slowly relaxing under his touch. 

“ _Good girl_.” Boba praised, gently working his finger into you, feeling your tight grip. 

As you get used to this new feeling, his mouth returns to your cunt, burying himself in your folds. His finger sank into you again and again, coaxing moans out of your mouth as he tongue-fucked you. 

Your body tightened as he worked a second finger into you, scissoring you out as he prepared you. It stung just a little bit as he did, but he soothed the uncomfortableness with talented licks and sucks to your clit, leaving you drooling on Din’s cock. 

“Maybe your girl will want to stay with me instead, now that she knows that I have to offer.” He taunted, pausing to give your cunt a harsh lick. 

Din growled, hands clenching around your hair. Your hand moves to slide down his thigh gently, and look up at him. His helmet tips down and you minutely shake your head, a smile turning up the corner of your lips. 

Your eyes closed again and you inhale Din’s scent, pressing your nose against the strip of skin at his hip before kissing down his shaft to take him in your mouth again. Boba worked at your clit, circling and pressing until your slick was dripping down your thighs. Core clenching, your lips left Din’s cock as you dropped your head down. You needed _more_ , needed them in you. 

“I want you in me,” you whined, speaking to both of them. 

“Let Boba get your pussy ready, okay?” Din’s hips stuttered in your hand, his cock flexing in your grip. “I want you to be dripping when I fuck your sweet ass for the first time.”

You want to point out that you’re already ready, but hearing the dirty words pour from his mouth sends you closer to the edge you’ve been approaching. Groaning with agreement, Boba’s mouth leaves you, and he moved to right himself on the elaborate throne. He gave his cock a stroke, still damp with your saliva. 

“Come sit on my cock.” He patted his thigh, leering down at you. 

You step down from your perch and move closer to him, preparing to straddle his thighs. He shook his head, spinning you around between his legs until you were facing away from him. 

_Oh_. Arching your back, you feel him position his cock at your entrance. His hands find your hips and he slowly pulls you down, the blunt tip pressing between your lips and into you.

Maker, he is huge. You hadn’t forgotten, really, but it still caught you off guard. He didn’t slam into you, but kept a slow, steady pull, pressing his thick length into you until your lips rested against the dark dusting of hair. 

“Mmm,” he moaned, flexing in you, “Always so tight and _wet_.”

Adjusting your hips on Boba’s thighs, you rocked experimentally. Your thighs rested on his, your knees bent and toes brushing against his calves. His thumbs dug into the soft dimples of your lower back, anchoring you as he thrust upwards. Your lips parted in a moan, feeling his cock push deeper into you, splitting you open. 

His arm wrapped around your waist, palming a breast as he pressed your back firmly against his armored chest. His body moved under yours, holding you still as he drags himself shallowly in and out of you.

Boba fucks you like this, slowly rocking into you from behind, his barrel chest flexing behind you. You already feel so full, his thick length shoved all the way to the hilt inside. Much different than yesterday, where he took you like a wild animal - but maybe he was just getting started. 

“Let me see you.” Din’s hands landed on your knees, spreading them apart so he could see how your pussy gripped Boba’s cock.

A longing whine slid from his throat as he took you in, naked body flexing and straining, impaled on a thick cock that wasn’t his. Gazing at him, you reached for him with half-lidded eyes, but he stepped away from your grasp, carefully lowering himself to his knees in front of you. 

Your breath hitched and your heart beat wildly as he shuffled closer on the dais in front of you, settling between yours and Boba’s thighs. Boba slowed to a smooth grind, cock rubbing achingly against your inner walls. 

“Oh _sweet girl,_ just look at you.” He exhaled, fingers trailing down your thighs slicked with your arousal. 

He moved forward, so cautiously, helmet tilting as he took the two of you in. He is so close now, just inches away from you, and you heard him inhale as if he’s trying to catch your scent. 

His hands grasped the edges of his helmet and your heart leapt into your chest. Without meaning to, you see tanned skin, a dusting of dark hair following a strong jawline, and a pair of wonderful lips, and then those lips are brushing against your folds, and your chest is heaving and your eyes are snapping shut. 

He keeps his helmet covering most of his face, pulled up just enough to get his mouth on you. Boba lets out a groan as you clench around him, Din’s sweet tongue circling over your clit. 

Boba’s left hand reached down, his first two fingers sliding down to rest on each side of your clit. He spread his fingers apart, parting your lips and pulling the skin taut for Din, holding you open for him to taste. 

Din groaned at the sight of your cunt, your exposed clit on display and waiting for him. His tongue scraped across it and you moan loudly, completely lost in the sensation. Your hands leave your knees, reaching back to brace on the muscular curves of Fett’s upper thighs.

“I’ve got you, princess.” He growled softly, his other arm tightening around your waist as he carefully began to move again. 

It all feels too much, to be so full and then to have Din’s perfect mouth lapping at your sensitive clit. And that is just the feeling of it, looking down and seeing him kneeling between your knees, hearing the licks and low moans coming from him has you clenching down hard. 

Your hips start to move as well, grinding down on Boba’s cock. You could feel the pressure building and building, and with Boba hitting you _just_ right and Din working your clit, it was all too much. 

“Come for us, sweet girl.” Din murmured into your cunt, tongue swiping across your wet folds. He knows you, knows your body, how close you are. 

Unable to hold back any longer, your head crashed against Boba’s chest as you threw your head back. Your whole body was clenching, bearing down hard as ripples of ecstacy radiated from your core, filling your limbs with pleasure as you moaned loudly. 

Din licked you through it, tasting your release, kissing your skin and leaving wet marks on your thighs.

You sagged back, thighs sliding against Boba’s as you slumped against him. Sweat beaded across your forehead and your eyes closed, basking in the aftershocks of your orgasm. 

“So fucking good.” Din moaned into your thigh, sliding the helmet back over his chin. 

“Turn around, little one.” Boba gently coaxed after a moment, his hands slipping under your thighs to help. 

You gingerly lifted yourself off of him, groaning as your cunt clenched around nothing. His hands guided you as you turned, and Boba helped you back onto his lap. 

His large hands pinned your waist, hovering just above his erect cock. Suddenly, he was pulling you down, spearing you onto his thick shaft. Your mouth opened in a cry as he sunk all the way into you with one hard movement, filling you completely. 

One of his hands spanned the back of your neck, tugging your lips down to his, silencing your cry. His lips were warm against yours, his tongue sweeping into your mouth to taste you as he ground his hips into your legs again. 

Pulling back, his brown eyes searched yours, amusement curling his lips as he saw how your body reacted to him. All gentleness from before was gone, only heat remained in those dark, deep eyes. 

His arms wrapped around your waist, pressing your bare skin against his cold armor. Your hands flew around his shoulder, gripping the black cowl around his neck for leverage as he pumped into you. 

“Love watching you sweet tits bounce when I fuck you.” His mouth moved against your collarbone, before starting to dip. 

You throw your head back and arch into him as his mouth closed on a nipple. His teeth scraped across the sensitive skin as he thrust hard into you, making your body jolt against his. He used his grip on your waist to pull you down onto him, meeting his thrusts so each one hit deep inside you. 

Your head turned, catching Din from over your shoulder. He was fisting his cock, eyes trained on the way your ass bounced with each of Boba’s thrusts. 

“Din, please,” you begged, more than ready for him.

He stepped closer behind you, his cock pressed against the round swell of your backside. You glanced up just in time to see Boba’s lock onto Din and nod.

His chest pressed against your back, sandwiching you between them. Heat pooled between your legs, and you moaned as his cock brushed against your other hole. 

“Need to make sure you’re ready,” Din was groaning in your ear, his fingers replacing his cock. 

As the first knuckle sunk in, you clenched so hard that Boba spit out a filthy curse. He pressed deeper, sliding further into you as Boba continued to rock your hips against his cock. Your forehead dropped, pressing your cheek to Boba’s as he slid his digit in and out. 

“S-so full.” You moaned, causing Boba to chuckle. 

“Little one, if you think you feel full now…” he trailed off as Din pressed a second finger into you. 

You were grateful that they had taken the time to warm you up earlier. It didn’t hurt really, there was just so much pressure, so much _fullness_. But with Boba’s tongue working your nipple and Din’s slow strokes, the knot in your stomach was beginning to tighten again.

When he added a _third_ finger you could no longer muffle your cries, rocking your hips, seeking friction.

“ _Please_ Din,” you turned to glance over your shoulder at him again. “Maker, I need your cock in me, please.”

Din groaned against your back, his fingers slipping gently from you. His hand moved to brace on your hip, just underneath Boba’s. His other hand gathered more wetness from your thighs, slicking his cock in your juices until it was shining.

The tension in the room was palpable, as Boba slowed until he was just resting in you, filled to the hilt. Your shoulders clenched as you feel Din line the tip of his cock up, brushing against your tight hole. He gently pushed forward, and the groan that tore from your throat almost scared you.

“You’re doing perfect, _cyar’ika_.” Din’s voice is strained as he pushes into you, achingly slow. His cock breached you, the sensation feeling new and _fuck,_ how were they both going to fit?

Their thumbs rubbed soothing circles into your skin, and you forced yourself to relax your muscles. Boba’s mouth was working your neck, pressing sloppy kisses against the column of your throat before biting love marks into your skin, trying to distract you. 

You could still hear Din behind you, hissing sharply as his cock disappeared into you, inch by aching inch. He took his time, rolling his hips as he worked his length into you, until he was fully seated in your tight heat. 

“Maker, so f-fucking tight.” Din groaned, dropping his helmet against your shoulder. His hands gripped your hips tightly, “Can I move?”

You nodded, tightening your own grip around Boba’s shoulder. Stars, you felt so _full_ , all of your nerves on high alert, each moment sending particles of pleasure dancing across your body. Your nails bit into Boba’s shoulders, gripping him tightly as Din began to rock into you.

At first it was a little awkward, both men trying to take the lead, making you wince as they jostled you between them. Your legs wrapped tighter around Boba’s hips as he flexed into you, on a completely different rhythm than Din. After an intense, but silent, staring contest Boba relented, letting Din set the pace and do most of the work. 

“ _Fuck_ , I can feel both of you.” Din was thrusting shallowly, both of you getting used to the feeling. 

The three of you found a rhythm that worked, Boba making slow circles with his hips, keeping you stuffed full of his fat cock, while Din was stroking in and out of you. The combination was intense, your walls stretched tight against their thick lengths, stimulating all the sensitive nerves inside you

“Such a dirty girl.” Din hissed out, hips snapping against yours. “Letting me fuck your virgin ass.”

Boba’s hands grabbed your ass, spreading you open further for Din. You moaned, lost in the sensation as Din’s hands gripped your hips, aches from yesterday’s bruises combining with the sweet pleasure. 

“You both feel so good.” You croaked out, clenching down hard on both of them. 

They moaned together, feeling your muscles bearing down on them. Each thrust sent your higher, you were able to feel the heads of their cocks bumping sensitive places deep within you. 

“If I had known you felt this good, this _tight_.” Din snarled darkly, “I would’ve fucked your ass a long time ago.”

You felt so _wanted_ , so powerful, being used like this, both men working together to give and take pleasure. The taboo of all this turned you on as well, enough so that you felt yourself already careening towards the edge again, lost in the wet thrusts and slaps filling the room.

“Such a filthy girl, letting us fuck you like this.” Boba moaned against your lips. “You like us filling your holes, don’t you?”

Your moan was animalistic, the answering “ _yes_ ” drawn out and needy, and he captured your lips with his again in a rough kiss. You were trapped between them, completely at their mercy as their cocks pistoned in and out of your heat. 

The noise was loud and lewd, wet slaps and a chorus of moans filling the air. You found it hard to believe that no one could hear it, but a large part of you thought Boba would have wanted this even if there had been a full audience. He might have even preferred it. 

“I-I’m so-,” you whimpered into Boba’s neck, the pressure building in you. “So close. Need to come-”

“ _Fuck_ yes, come on our cocks.” Din groaned, his balls slapping against you as he picked up the pace. 

Somehow Boba worked his other hand between you, shoving his hand down until his fingertips could circle a few times over your clit. Blinding pleasure was building, your eyes slid shut as it threatened to overtake you. 

“Look at me, little one.” Boba snarled, “Want to watch your face as you come for us.”

Your eyes found his and then you were _gone_ , wailing as your muscles spasmed around their hard lengths. The whole time your eyes were locked on Boba’s, watching them heat as your body shuddered between them. 

You could hear Din’s breath shuddering behind you, not used to the tight muscle gripping him, milking his cock. You could tell from the way his breath hitched, his body jerking against yours, that he would not last much longer. The sensation was too much, you were too tight and every movement Boba made was felt by him as well. 

“ _Fuck_ , sweet girl.” Din’s helmet pressed into your neck, his hands crushing you. “I’m g-going to come, gonna fill your tight ass up.”

“Yes, yes, _yes_.” You chanted with him, thrusting back against him the best you could.

After a few more thrusts, Din came with a harsh growl, his cock swelling within you as he painted your inside with his hot liquid. He continued to thrust through his release, letting your muscles milk every last drop out of him.

With a deep breath his helmet rested against you, taking a moment before he pulled himself out and tucked his cock away. Your hands released some of the tension on Boba’s shoulder, and you were able to lean back a bit now that Din’s weight wasn’t crushing into you. 

After a moment, you felt Din’s breastplate press into your back as his thick arm wrapped around your waist. He held you against him, a solid wall of Beskar and muscle. 

“Lean back against me.”

Leaning back, you moaned as you looked down and saw where you and Boba were connected, his cock disappearing inside you. Din’s helmet pressed against the side of your head as he watched as well, letting loose small, satisfied groans as your hips shook when Boba hit you _just right_.

“Can you come again?” He asked into your ear, voice achingly low. 

His hand at your waist moved to cup a breast, rolling your nipple between finger and thumb, his arm still supporting you. Pinching and rolling, he worried the stiff peak between his fingers, sending shockwaves down your body. 

His other hand dropped between you and Boba, his skilled fingers expertly finding your clit and pressing down. You threw your head back, and it crashed against Din’s shoulder as you arched and cried out.

Boba’s hands were tight on your hips, forcing a fast and hard rhythm as he bucked up into you. It was slowly becoming too much again, the pleasure building in a quick, blinding pressure from their combined talents. 

“Come on, princess.” His voice is hoarse, teeth gritting as he pounds into you, “Need to feel you soak my cock. One more time.”

Din’s fingers finally send you over the edge, tears leaking from your eyes as you come _hard_ , legs shaking and toes curling. The pleasure radiates down your limbs, your cunt fluttering around Boba’s cock as he ruts into you, finally able to fuck you like he’s been wanting to. 

You give into him then, letting him use you the way he has been wanting. Letting his body crash into yours again and again and again, pulling out all the way before slamming his length into you. 

“Going to paint your cunt with my come,” He bit out, his hand wrapping around your neck for leverage. His thumb tightened around your throat, pressing into the soft skin. 

Your eyes locked onto his, desire burning into them as you watched his face. He was a man unhinged, set on taking pleasure, his teeth grinding and brows pulled together as he fucked you. 

“Boba, _fuck-_ need you to fill me,” You choked out, as your tongue swiped across your lips.

His breath stuttered and then he shattered, slamming into you so hard you your teeth snapped shut. He growled, the rumble in his chest sending shivers up your spine as he unloaded into you, rope after rope of hot come splashing your walls. 

Even though he was still seated in you, you could feel his come starting to leak out already. He had been so ready after a day of teasing, aching touches. 

He collapsed back against the stone, breathing heavily as your body tilted forward, resting your head against his heaving chest. Din had been watching, he hadn’t taken his eyes off you since the evening started, his hands tracing soothing patterns down your back.

“You did so well, _cyar’ika_.” He crooned, pleased. “Such a good girl.”

Boba gently lifted you off of him, twisting you as he stood so that you could rest against the throne, the coolness of the stone soothing your flushed, heated skin. You slumped against the back, knees curled together as you caught your breath.

“Let me see.” Din was at your side, his hands running over the smooth skin of your knees.

Understanding, you moved your legs, letting them fall open to expose your wrecked, gaping holes for both of them to see. Wincing, you could feel the come sliding out of you, pooling onto the seat beneath you.

“Sorry,” you slung your arm over your face, an attempt to hide some of your embarrassment.

“No, _mesh’la_.” Boba’s voice was strained, utterly undone in by the sight. “I want to stain this throne with your cunt.” 

Din was similarly affected, a low growl the only noise he could offer as more of his hot come dripped onto the stone, glistening against the dark, polished surface.

Mercifully, after a few moments he reached up, undoing the clasp of his cloak. He wrapped it carefully around you before placing a hand under your shoulders and knees, lifting you effortlessly into his strong arms, carefully walking down the stairs. 

Boba grabbed your clothes, thankfully, before leading the way back to the room you shared with Din. The hallways were deserted, but you had hidden your face in Din’s shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, certain they knew what was going on with all your moaning.

The room was dark when you arrived, Grogu had been moved to Fennec’s room again for the night. Din let you down carefully next to the bed, and you winced as you stretched your tight, strained muscles.

“I’ll uh - be right back.” You excused yourself, heading to the side door. 

You broke off to the fresher, taking a few quick moments to scrub yourself clean. Slipping on a long shirt Din has grabbed from the Crest - bless him - you made your way back into the bedroom. 

Boba had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall near the door, seemingly waiting for your return. Din was sitting on the edge of the mattress, sliding off his boots, both casually waiting for you.

Sitting down on the bed, you stretch out sleepily on the mattress, Din coming to sit down on the other side. He left his helmet on, but had stripped his armor off, piling it carefully at the end of the bed. 

“Are you going to stay?” 

This is the second time Boba’s been asked his question, but this time it’s Din’s baritone voice asking instead of yours. 

Boba hesitated for just a moment, before one side of his mouth turned up, and he nodded. The mattress behind you sinks down as he joins you after stripping down to a dark shirt and trousers, his armor piled next to Din’s His large chest pressed into your back, arm slung around your waist, hand pressed against the smooth skin of your stomach. 

Your face is curled into Din’s shoulder, your bodies pressed tightly together. His arm curled underneath your head as a pillow, legs intertwined with yours and Boba’s. Instead of feeling strange, it felt _right_. You felt safe and protected, trapped in a new way between two walls of deadly muscle. 

Fighting sleep as long as you can, your fingers traced over skin, not sure where each person began and ended. You didn’t want to forget these last few days, the trust and kindness that was given and taken. You were feeling closer to Din, and you already felt a kinship with Boba that would hopefully span the years to come. 

As your eyes drifted closed, sandwiched between the two large, slumbering men, you realized you had never felt more content.

\-----

The next morning went fast, too fast. It felt like before you could blink, your bag was slung over your shoulder, and you were walking through the sands towards the _Razor Crest_. 

Grogu’s ears flapped as he spotted the _Crest_ , excited to be back in the familiar ship. Your steps slowed as your small group approached the ramp, Din hitting the button to lower it. 

Boba approached Din first, the two men silhouetted in the blinding light of the twin suns. Moving together, they clasped each other’s forearms in a farewell gesture.

“Safe travels, friend.” Boba rumbled, nodding at him.

“Ret'urcye mhi,” Din responded, returning the nod. 

Din nodded back, moving on to clasp Fennec’s arm. Your eyes slid to Boba’s, suddenly shy again, in spite of everything. 

He smiled, grasping your arm and tugging you into his chest. Your face buried into his cuirass, hiding in his embrace for a moment. Boba dropped a kiss to your forehead, smoothing your hair back from your face as you stepped back. 

“If you’re not his _riduur_ soon, you just come see me.” He chucked the underside of your chin, a smile in his eyes, “Ok, _mesh’la_?”

Din let out a low, exasperated groan behind you. Your eyes flick to his, a puzzled smile on your face. You knew a little mando’a, but only a few simple phrases, and this one was not familiar at all. 

Approaching Fennec next, you couldn’t help but hug her as well, laughing at her expression. You had liked her, a lot, and after a moment, she smiled as her arms wrapped around you. 

“Come back soon, ok? Boba is a lot more tolerable with you two around.”

You gave one last look their way as you walked up the ramp, a genuine smile flashing their way as you raised your hand and waved. 

They both waved back, watching the two of you leave as the doors slid shut behind you. Din’s hand is still grasped in your left one, and the three of you make your way up to the cockpit. 

You helped Din go through the pre-flight checklists, settling Grogu into his seat and buckling him in for take-off. His hand found yours again after a moment, squeezing your fingers gently. 

“Ready?”

You smiled as your eyes searched his helmet, “Ready.”

Then you were lifting off, the two figures shrinking rapidly until they were just tiny dots on the sand. They blended in with the rolling dunes, until even the Palace was unrecognizable from your height. 

And as the sandy dunes disappeared underneath the _Crest_ , you found yourself secretly hoping that Din would find an excuse to return to Tatooine soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **References:**  
>  **Cyar’ika** \- Mando’s for “beloved” or “darling”  
>  **Mesh’la** \- Mando’a for “beautiful”  
>  **Vod** \- Mando’a for “brother” or “comrade”  
>  **Sonic Showers** \- a shower that cleans you with ultrasonic vibrations instead of water  
>  **Rodian** \- green-skinned humanoids (most famous is Greedo from A New Hope)  
>  **Firith Olan** \- a Twi’lek from Star Wars Legends, a minor crimelord that wanted to take over after Jabba’s death  
>  **Ret'urcye mhi** \- a Mando’a phrase for goodbye; "Maybe we'll meet again"
> 
> If you made it this far, then thank you so much! I had so many kind comments asking for a Part 2. I had such a fun time writing it, and I hope you enjoyed it as well.  
> [Check me out on Twitter here!](https://mobile.twitter.com/tibbietibbs)  
> [Or @TibbieTibbs if you're on Tumblr!](https://tibbietibbs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
